Púrpura en las Espinas
by Katleen333
Summary: Castiel esperaba que ella le ayudase a pasar de curso,no un trato que le llevaría a renunciar a su vida tal y como la conocía. Nathaniel esperaba divertirse a costa de esos dos, no imaginaba que él también se vería arrastrado a una espiral de alianzas, celos, descubrimientos, retos, traiciones y lealtades que destruiría la perfecta máscara que tanto le había costado crear. Lemmon
1. Introducción

**Púrpura en las Espinas© es una obra oficialmente registrada conforme a los derechos de autor. Esto implica que NO está permitido reproducir, alterar, copiar o hacer derivados de ella sin permiso expreso de la autora. Osea: Yo**

✖ La historia no trata tanto de las parejas que se formen y sus relaciones como de la adolescencia, todo el camino para llegar a ser adultos y las cicatrices que se nos forman en él. Por lo que hasta el final no habrá (si es que me decido a hacerlas) ninguna pareja formal sino que irán cada uno a lo suyo picando de allí y de allá o sin comerse un rosco.

✖ Se me ha olvidado ponerlo en el título pero es probable que contenga GL.

✖ Este fic contendrá escenas subidas de tono y algunas alusiones a temas calificados como sensibles, intentaré tratarlos con la máxima naturalidad posible, por supuesto, sin sobrepasar el límite, sin escenas descritas con crudeza y en los capítulos pertinentes pondré aviso.

✖ Este es un fic de **lectura progresiva** por lo que es muy probable que algunas cosas nos las entendáis al plantearse, tendréis que ser pacientes y hacer conjeturas mientras se desarrolla la historia y se desvelan las incógnitas. Toda la historia está llena de metáforas y dobles sentidos, en particular la banda sonora suele dar unas pistas muy grandes sobre la mentalidad o el desarrollo de ciertos personajes. Os animo a que los descubráis.

✖ Sé que muchas autoras publican capítulos a diario, algunas incluso dos, es algo que me resulta realmente asombroso. Por desgracia tengo un perfeccionismo absurdo que me hace revisar cada mínimo detalle y reorganizar la historia cada dos por tres con lo que tardo más, intentaré subir con la mayor frecuencia posible, pero os pido que seáis amables y comprensivas.

**✖ El Escenario de la Historia **Este fic transcurre en una pequeña ciudad del suroeste de Reino Unido llamada **Bournemouth** Es totalmente real, muy turística y, aunque técnicamente no tenga el título de "ciudad", tiene una población estimada de unos 160.000 habitantes.Aquí os dejo un mapa por si queréis consultar

✖ Los personajes que están en edad escolar se rigen por el sistema de educación británico, según el cual, el último curso antes de la Universidad se centra en **tres únicas asignaturas.**

No tengo ningún problema en avisaros de los nuevos capítulos y actualizaciones, lo único que tenéis que hacer es pedírmelo y enviarme una petición de amistad para que pueda enviar los MP. Ahora bien, sé que todas estamos muy ocupadas con los estudios, trabajos, padres, perros, novi s y demás y yo soy la primera que tarda cerca de una semana en subir capítulo pero, dado que yo me molesto en avisar a todas y cada una de las chica que figuráis en la siguiente lista, espero de vosotras que respondáis y comentéis con cierta asiduidad.

**Púrpura en las Espinas** es una historia muy compleja y, en cierto modo, muy personal con una trama increíblemente trabajada a la que dedico una parte substancial de mi tiempo diario para lograr encajar todos los engranajes, giros, controversias, caracteres, personajes, miedos, odios, pasiones y delirios que conlleva. Requiere de una lectura progresiva y en ocasiones analítica y soy consciente de que puede llevar a confusión y de que algunas no os atrevéis a expresar vuestras dudas en público, por eso y motivada por la intención de compensar toda vuestra amabilidad y amor, estoy totalmente disponible a responder cualquier duda o idea que se os presente sobre la trama, personajes o cualquier cosa relacionada con la historia.  
Podéis, contactarme por mensajería privadao por Ask

* * *

**Y ahora, sin más dilación, os invito a que paséis al resto de capítulos ^^**


	2. 1 En la cuerda floja

Disclaimer: Bueno, finalmente me he animado a publicar est historia aquí. Como ya supondréis dado que esta página es de fanfics, Castel, Nathaniel, Lysandre y el resto de nombre que reconozcáis del juego pertenecen a ChiNomiko y Beemov. Katleen, Cypris, Niko y Louis así como gran parte de los moteros me pertenecen, el resto son OC´s amablemente cedidos por usuarias en un casting hecho en Agosto de 2012.

Alguna anotaciones:

✖ La historia no trata tanto de las parejas que se formen y sus relaciones como de la adolescencia, todo el camino para llegar a ser adultos y las cicatrices que se nos forman en él. Por lo que hasta el final no habrá (si es que me decido a hacerlas) ninguna pareja formal sino que irán cada uno a lo suyo picando de allí y de allá o sin comerse un rosco.

✖ Los personajes tiene una forma muy natural de ver el sexo, habrá yuri, lemonn e insinuaciones de yaoi.

✖ Este fic contendrá escenas subidas de tono y algunas alusiones a temas calificados como sensibles, intentaré tratarlos con la máxima naturalidad posible, por supuesto, sin sobrepasar el límite, sin escenas descritas con crudeza y en los capítulos pertinentes pondré aviso.

✖ Este es un fic de **lectura progresiva** por lo que es muy probable que algunas cosas nos las entendáis al plantearse, tendréis que ser pacientes y hacer conjeturas mientras se desarrolla la historia y se desvelan las incógnitas. Toda la historia está llena de metáforas y dobles sentidos, en particular la banda sonora suele dar unas pistas muy grandes sobre la mentalidad o el desarrollo de ciertos personajes. Os animo a que los descubráis.

✖ Esta historia ya está siendo publicada en otro foro y esto es un experimento para ver cómo se desenvuelve aquí. Por tanto, en función de vuestras respuesta (reviews, número de visitas, etc) iré subiendo más o menos o lo pausaré.

**✖ El Escenario de la Historia **Este fic transcurre en una pequeña ciudad del suroeste de Reino Unido llamada **Bournemouth** Es totalmente real, muy turística y, aunque técnicamente no tenga el título de "ciudad", tiene una población estimada de unos 160.000 habitantes.

✖ Los personajes que están en edad escolar se rigen por el sistema de educación británico, según el cual, el último curso antes de la Universidad se centra en **tres únicas asignaturas.**

* * *

[Castiel]

Castiel Havoc se estaba helando, tenía los pies entumecidos y las manos congeladas, sabía con toda seguridad que su culo estaba quedándose plano de estar tanto tiempo en esa silla y, por muchas vueltas que le diese, cada vez entendía menos por qué la sala de profesores era el cuarto más frío de todo el instituto. La directora, a quien Castiel le veía más parecido con una vaca que con cualquier ser humano, le había citado allí para hablar de lo que ella suponía, era su última gamberrada, pero por dios que le resultaba difícil entender a esa mujer. De la mayoría de profesores pasaba porque no solían decir nada que valiese la pena escuchar pero con ella era otra cosa. Y para colmo Don Perfecto estaba ahí también, el delegado hacía como que rellenaba sus papeles y no prestaba atención a la conversación pero Castiel sabía que Nathaniel Glass nunca perdía detalle de nada, menos de algo que pudiera recriminarle luego. Estaba empezando a plantearse si no sería un problema de frecuencias, algo como que las ondas sónicas de los chillidos de ella no cuadrasen bien con los receptores cerebrales de él, cuando parte de la verborrea terminó por filtrarse.

—¡Castiel ! ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sehh —contestó en el tono más desapasionado posible. Ella dio un gran suspiro y se quitó las gafas para mesarse el puente de la nariz con actitud cansada.

—De veras creo que deberías ser consciente de tu situación, ya sé que vivir solo no es fácil pero…

—Sí, si. Ya lo sé. No volverá a pasar —la interrumpió, si algo no soportaba era ver esa mirada de lástima, menos en la cara de alguien que vive soltera pasados los sesenta y colecciona tacitas de porcelana de floripondias. Por no hablar del felpudo con patas que tenía por perro. Se levantó bruscamente y puso dirección a la puerta.

—¡ No podrás graduarte ! —eso le detuvo en seco, con la mano todavía en el pomo de la puerta—. Castiel, tus continuas ausencias, tu irresponsable actitud, la incorregible apariencia que presentas y una enemistad ganada a pulso con la mitad del profesorado hacen que la media no cuadre, y tus notas no ayudan precisamente. Si no mejoras, y mucho, en las próxima dos evaluaciones, tendrás que repetir curso. Y ahora, si me permites, he terminado contigo, no tengo por qué perder mi tiempo con alguien tan incompetente como tú, me voy a mi despacho a tomarme un merecido poleo —dicho esto y visiblemente harta de la situación, la directora tomó sus papeles y salió por la puerta pasando por delante de un Castiel petrificado.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? No es que le sorprendiese lo malo de su ficha escolar pero siempre pensó que le aprobarían aunque fuese sólo para librarse de él, y ahora veía como la idea de repetir curso y seguir pudriéndose en esa ciudad se hacía real. Se le estaba echando el mundo encima y lo último que necesitaba era esa sonrisita de autosuficiencia en la cara de Nathaniel.

—¿Y tu qué miras? —le espetó cabreado.

—A ti. Sabía que eras idiota pero no pensé que pudieras llegar a este nivel, si esto fuera un videojuego acabarías de desbloquear algún tipo de logro.

— ¿Quieres pelea o qué?

—No. No tengo intención de ensuciarme las manos con un tipo como tú.

—Un tipo como yo ¿Ehh ?—Castiel se había ido acercando a donde estaba sentado el delegado. Súbitamente, golpeó con una mano la mesa mientras con la otra le agarraba por el pecho de la camisa, acercó su cara a la del rubio y le susurró amenazadoramente—. ¿Sabes lo que hacemos los tipos como yo con los niños como tú?

Lejos de asustarse, Nathaniel se levantó mientras le agarraba la muñeca retorciéndosela haciéndole inclinarse sobre la mesa y le dirigía la mirada más fría que el pelirrojo había visto nunca.

—¿No crees que ya has hecho bastantes estupideces Havoc? Te daré un consejo: sube a la azotea, quizá encuentres la solución a tus problemas, dile que vas de mi parte.

—¿Qué ganas tú con ayudarme Glass? —Castiel estaba sorprendido del cambio de actitud del delegado, diría que casi podría llegar a respetar a este Nathaniel. Pero claro, eso no iba a admitirlo así que puso su tono más mordaz— No me digas que ahora te caigo bien que no me lo trago.

—Ni por asomo. Pero ¿Sabes? todas tus bromitas me hacen perder mucho tiempo y tú consigues que me duela la cabeza. Eres realmente molesto—contestó fríamente mientras se dirigía a la salida.

—Ja ¿y cómo se supone que voy a subir a la azotea? —bromeó con suficiencia el pelirrojo—. A los alumnos nos está p-r-o-h-i-b-i-d-o.

—La llave está en el tercer casillero empezando por la izquierda —señaló Nathaniel —. Pero eso no es algo que no supieras ya ¿Verdad? —dijo sonriéndole con complicidad y desapareciendo por la puerta.

[Nathaniel]

Cerró el grifo y dejó que el agua resbalase por su mandíbula mientras se apoyaba en el lavabo. Enfrente, su reflejo mostraba un joven rubio que poco o nada tenía que ver con el amable delegado de alumnos, su mirada era mucho más oscura y la mueca de su boca, despectiva, como si estuviese cansado de todo lo demás. "Así no hay manera de salir" pensó, pero al menos no había ido a más. Castiel Havoc era una de las pocas personas capaz de llevarle a ese estado, era tan macarra, tan pasota, no se preocupaba en absoluto de guardar ninguna apariencia, era tan imbecil…tan libre. Estaba seguro de que ese cabeza de chorlito podría con el lío en el que le habría metido, si salía bien él tendría unos meses de paz y si no…bueno, de cualquier forma sería interesante.

—Ayy Castiel, Castiel...—Pero ya era suficiente de eso, había que volver. Lazó un golpe directo con el puño hacia el espejo, haciendo que una telaraña de grietas se extendiese por el cristal y un hilo de sangre le corriera entre los nudillos. Lavó la herida, comprobó que su cara volvía a ser amable y servicial y salió hacia clase.

[Castiel]

Atravesó el patio, mirando vagamente a los chicos que jugaban en la cancha, hasta dar con un banco en el que despatarrarse y fumarse un cigarro. No fue hasta la tercera calada que se sintió preparado para abrir sus compuertas mentales y dejar pasar los pensamientos que llevaba un rato tratando de reprimir.

[i]¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?![/i] Nathaniel, no sólo no había reaccionado a su agarre, sino que le había contraatacado. Y menuda fuerza tenía el maldito. ¿De dónde salía toda esa potencia? Castiel no era un novato en peleas, había hecho varios años de Kick-boxing y hacía ya bastante tiempo que perdió la cuenta de las riñas callejeras en las que se había metido. La calle es una jungla, o comes o te comen, y él había aprendido como ganarse el almuerzo. ¿Y esa mirada? Se había encontrado todo tipo de elementos, tipos basura que van de duros, enclenques que te dejaban en el sitio, cobardes que juegan sucio, psicópatas que están en eso sólo para sentir algo, y algunos tipos duros, duros de verdad, de los que te dejan cicatrices. Pero, aunque hubiera tantos tipos distintos de luchadores, sólo había dos tipos de miradas: La del que disfruta de la pelea y la del que no. Pero en los ojos del delegado no había nada, era como mirar un pedazo de metal helado. Absurdo, estaba harto de oír a las niñas que babeaban por Nathaniel lo cálida que era su mirada y lo amable que era siempre y, vale que no él era el tío más observador del mundo, pero juraría que tenía los ojos dorados, no azul metálico. ¿Sería que Don Perfecto tenía una oscura cara oculta?

—Pfffff JAJAJAJJAJAJA —estalló en carcajadas. La idea era ridícula, incluso patética—. Nathaniel Glass "Un tipo Duro". Voy a tener que dejar los porros, me están empezando a afectar de verdad. ¿Y qué narices era eso de que en la azotea encontraré la solución a mis problemas? ¿Qué se cree, un adivino? —rió de nuevo—. Vaya con Don Perfecto.

La verdad que es que le había dejado intrigado ¿Qué habría en la terraza? O más bien "Quién" Porque si tenía que decir que iba de su parte…. Estaba empezando a volverse loco. Aparte de él, Lyssandro y otro par de chicos, nadie subía allí, y menos alguien que se llevase con el delegado. Además, eran las últimas horas del día, todo el mundo estaba dentro y cualquiera que hiciera pellas a esa hora se largaba a casa no se quedaba a hacer el canelo en la azotea. Había que ser bien raro para eso…Pero si había alguna posibilidad de salir del hoyo… Le echó un vistazo a su "Incorregible apariencia ", la verdad es que el uniforme no cumplía demasiado con la normativa. El nudo de la corbata estaba flojo y tan bajo que dejaba ver como los primeros botones se hallaban desbrochados, mostrando la piel del cuello y el inicio del pecho. Los faldones deberían ir por dentro pero era incómodo y un coñazo y, en cuanto al chaleco, quién sabe donde habría ido a parar. Pero bueno, llevaba los pantalones y los zapatos correctos y tampoco estaban tan sucios ni muy rotos y tampoco era para tanto si se colgaba una cadena de metal o si se ponía pulseras de tachuelas… ¿No? Bueno, tampoco es que perdiese nada por mirar y, además, la gente rara solía caerle menos gorda que la normal. Así que, con un suspiro de hastío se levantó y puso rumbo a la sala de delegados para robar las llaves. Se había convertido en rutina. Tercer casillero por la izquierda. Al fondo del pasillo a la derecha, subir dos pisos de escaleras y forcejear con la maldita cerradura porque estaba algo desencajada. Cuando abrió la puerta su primera impresión fue creer que se encontraba solo pero, al girar hacia la derecha, su mirada se topó con una figura que fumaba asomada por el borde. La silueta se volvió al notar que tenía compañía, dejando a Castiel aún más sorprendido que el numerito que antes le diera Nathaniel.

—¿Tú?


	3. 2 Truco o trato

[Castiel]

Delante de él, con un cigarrillo entre los dedos, se encontraba una chica de estatura media, con el pelo oscuro recogido en dos trenzas de cola de pez. Los ojos, de un caoba rojizo, le perforaban y en su cara se estaba formando una mueca de disgusto, como si su entrada le obligase a hacer algo que le aburriese enormemente. Katleen Nadler. Vicedelegada de alumnos, presidenta del club de escritura y la persona más perfecta de todo el maldito instituto después de Nathaniel, o incluso más, porque este no tenía club de fans de tíos mientras que ella tenía los dos géneros suspirando por un par de palabras. Al parecer, todas las chicas querían ser tan amables, guapas, sacar tan buenas notas y ser tan adultas como ella, incluso Ámber la respetaba. Siempre parecía serena, como si lo tuviera todo controlado, y probablemente así fuera. Ninguna expresión, ningún pelo, ningún movimiento fuera de sitio. Perfecta. Sobraba decir que el contenido de su taquilla en San Valentín era un poema. Y estaba fumando. Si se hubiera encontrado con la directora, con su perro, incluso si fuera el maldito delegado quien hubiera estado en esa azotea, no se habría sorprendido ni la mitad. Pero, Katleen Nadler, saltándose las clases, en la azotea (zona restringida) y ¡Fumando!

—Tú…—estaba tan alucinado que no le salían las palabras—. Tú…

—¿Querías algo Havoc? —soltó ella en tono seco.

—Tú. tutu…tú.

—¿Terminaremos esta mañana? —le increpó molesta.

—Tú…FUMAS.

—No Havoc —le sonrió separándose del borde y alzando el cigarrillo que sujetaba entre sus dedos índice y corazón—. Esto, es una piruleta.

—Ya, y los petas que me fumo yo son conguitos! No te digo¡ —dijo acercándose lentamente a ella hasta situarse a su espalda. Le tomó la muñeca que sostenía el pitillo, girándola suavemente para examinarlo, tras lo cual soltó un silbido de admiración—. Vaya. Menuda obra de arte. Quién diría que sabías liar cigarros tan finos. Apuesto lo que sea a que tabaco no es lo único que fumas.

—Puede —confirmó ella con diversión.

La sonrisa irónica de Castiel se hizo más grande. Se sentía idiota por el balbuceo de antes, por muy sorprendente que fuera, esa tía no tenía que verle en momentos bajos. Pero tenía que reconocer que esta Katleen le parecía mucho más interesante, incluso sexy…Quizá pudiera sacarle algo de ventaja a este recién descubierto secreto. Con un rápido movimiento, le quitó el cigarro y se le llevó a los labios mientras se apoyaba en el borde. Inspiró profundamente, dejando que el humo le llenara el pecho, y exhaló antes de comentar con tono indiferente.

—Creo que no has considerado bien tu posición. Estás ahí parada, siendo cortante conmigo, cuando lo que te conviene es ser amable. MUY amable. A fin de cuentas, no querrás que la gente sepa que la perfecta vicedelegada fuma en horas de clase en la azotea ¿Verdad? —concluyó mirándola sardónicamente.

—¿Estás amenazándome? —cuestionó entornando los ojos mientras se acercaba hasta casi tocarse sus frentes—. ¿En serio crees que tienes algún poder? Es tu palabra contra la mía. Y no hace falta que te diga a quién creerá la gente.

—No, claro que no. La gente creerá a Miss Perfección, pero la gente es muy curiosa. Empezarán a cuestionarse. A investigar. Quizá alguien más suelte otro par de rumores…

—Jum —ella le miró evaluativamente, como sopesando hasta que punto él podría cumplir su amenaza o qué efectos tendría esta—. No cuela. Nada de lo que hagas dañará mi imagen y, si lo hace, yo misma me encargaré de destrozarte.

—No pareces muy convencida princesa. Verás Nadler, tengo un problema —susurró roncamente, tomándola de la cintura y acercando sus caderas mientras con la otra mano desechaba lo que quedaba de cigarro—. Hay una cosa que me está molestando desde hace rato y que no puedo arreglar yo solo. Es algo bastante simple en realidad. Casi primario. Pero no puedo evitarlo por más tiempo. Y sería estupendo si tú…me echaras una mano.

—¿Sabes Havoc? —sonrió provocativamente mientras hacía circulitos en su pecho con la mano derecha—. Si andas necesitado de sexo puedes buscarte a otra, al parecer hay un montón de tías detrás de ti. Estoy segura de a Ámber en concreto, no le importaría "echarte una mano" —escupió las palabras al tiempo que, con la misma mano que antes le acariciara, ahora le empujó soltándose de su abrazo. Se dio la vuelta para irse pero él fue más rápido, tomándola por el codo y haciéndola voltear hacia si.

—Eh, ni se te ocurra irte. No van por ahí los tiros princesa. La vaca gorda dice que mis notas son un asco y que, si no mejoro, no me gradúo. No planeo pasarme ni un minuto más del necesario en esta ciudad y un imbécil me dijo que podías ayudarme así que: Aquí estoy. La idea no era llevarte a la cama. Aunque, ya que sacas el tema…—insinuó sugerente.

— ¿Quién? —exigió. Y, al notar el desconcierto de él, aclaró— ¿Qué imbécil te ha dirigido a mí?

— Nathaniel.

—…—la cara de ella fue un mosaico de reacciones, en menos de un minuto sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa, incredulidad, cabreo y hastío. Todo fue muy rápido y controlado pero Castiel sabía estar atento cuando quería, y supo que, detrás de esa máscara, había bastante más que ocultar. Empezando por el delegado— Un imbécil de primera, ciertamente.

— Vaya. ¿Tú también odias a Don Perfecto?

— No. Para eso tendría que importarme realmente y lo cierto es que paso bastante de él. Pero no soporto ese tipo de actitud. Me enferma —dijo con auténtico desprecio.

— Entonces ¿Me ayudarás? —estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre ese "tipo de actitud" que tanto se parecía a la de ella pero se le ocurrió que podía no ser una buena forma de conseguir su propósito.

—Claaaro —comentó irónica— Y, exactamente ¿Qué gano yo con todo esto?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Tu virginidad.

—Llegas un poco tarde pero…¿QUÉEEEE?

—Lo que has oído— ¿A qué jugaba esta chica? ¿Iba en serio? Desde luego, si esa era su condición, estaba jodido, desde hacía bastante además. Pero…Castiel cada vez entendía menos, cuando creía que le había pillado el punto a la muchacha, esta le daba otra vuelta de tuerca. Estaba loca. O no. ¿Era una trampa? ¿Una excusa para librarse de él? O quizá ¿Quería algo en serio? Más o menos cuando su cabeza empezaba a echar humo debido a la alta combustión, ella lo desestimó— No te emociones que era coña. Pero, antes de hacer negocios quiero sabes dónde me meto. Porque dudo mucho que tus notas sean el único problema ¿Me equivoco?

—Jujuju. No. También está el asuntillo de las faltas, por no hablar del enorme amor que me tienen los profesores.

—Vamos, que tendría que reprogramarte.

—Un completo, sí—asintió con el tono de quien hace un pedido en la chacutería.

— Y ¿Cómo piensas pagarme? No parece que el dinero te sobre, precisamente —enarcó una ceja.

—No pero, tengo otros métodos. Amigos, favores. Hay muchas cosas que yo puedo conseguir por ti…o hacértelas yo mismo.

Castiel no recordaba haber flirteado con una chica tan descaradamente en su vida, generalmente tenía el camino hecho y no hacían falta más que un par de frases, pero con la vicedelagada le salía solo. No era algo que él controlase. No sabía si funcionaría, pero al menos ella había vuelto a coger otro cigarro que trataba de encender, con pocos resultados. Viendo que su mechero era una causa perdida, le pidió fuego y le sujetó la mano mientras él sostenía la palanca que permitía la salida de gas, inspirando hasta lograr encender el papel al tiempo que le miraba intensamente a los ojos. Acto seguido, giró levemente el cuello para no echarle el humo a la cara.

—De acuerdo. Te reformaré, al menos lo suficiente para que pases curso. Y, a cambio, tú me concederás tres deseos.

—¿Tres? —preguntó escéptico.

—Tres. Como en los cuentos. Es que soy una purista ¿Sabes? —contestó con ironía ladeando la cabeza y la sonrisa.

—Ni de coña. Uno bien, dos quizá, tres es pasarse —se negó cruzándose de brazos— Vas de chica perfecta y recatada pero eres más lanzada que muchas tías que conozco, fumas y chantajeas pero vas con el uniforme bien planchadito. No hay manera de que me fíe de ti ¿Cómo sé que no me mandarás tirarme por un puente? O humillarme. O hacer cosas de esas historias pervertidas que os inventáis las tías con dos tíos que os ponen. ¿Crees que no sé las chorradas que se inventan sobre Don Perfecto y yo?...

—No seas idiota —le cortó bruscamente con la voz acerada— No te atrevas a compararme con ellas. No tengo nada en contra del BL pero prefiero gastar mi tiempo en otras cosas que en hacer de celestina. Te estoy ofreciendo un trato: Mi ayuda a cambio de tres favores. Yo decidiré cuando, dónde cómo y qué. No perderás dinero, no te pondré en riesgo y tu orgullo no saldrá muy mal parado.

— ¿Seguro?

— Es una promesa.

—Perdona princesa, pero a la mayor parte de la gente no le importan un comino las promesas.

— ¿No me estás escuchando? —exclamó enfadada— Yo no soy la mayor parte de la gente. Yo no hago promesas que no puedo cumplir. Si te digo que te graduarás lo cumpliré, a cualquier coste. Ahora, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y dime ¿Aceptas o no?


	4. 3 Tensión al 50

[Castiel]

Sonaba _The raggle Taggle Gypsy_ en el estéreo cuando Castiel volteó el último taburete sobre la barra y empezó a sacarle el polvo a las botellas con un paño. El mismo ritual de todas las noches: Echar a los clientes rezagados, recoger vasos, cestas y ceniceros, lavavajillas barrer, fregar, quitar el polvo de botellas y cuadros. Revisar los surtidores, hacer caja. Actualizar la programación de conciertos…Aprovechó para agradecer a cualquier dios que pasase por el allí el que no fuera día de inventario porque, después de la paliza que se había pegado esta tarde con la vicepresi, tenía el cuerpo para el arrastre.

Había aceptado, claro. Las opciones no eran algo de lo que andase precisamente sobrado. Pero con el pacto se había ganado una sesión intensiva para comprobar sus niveles de todo lo relacionado con el instituto. Nada más sellar el trato con un apretón de manos, Nadler le había arrastrado hasta la sala de profesores, donde había tenido que esperarla en la puerta mientras ella hacía vete tú a saber qué para, a continuación, dirigirse a la biblioteca. En contra de la opinión general, Castiel no tenía ningún problema con ese lugar, hasta le provocaba cierto cariño. Era un sitio tranquilo, donde podía fumarse relajadamente un peta, liarse con una chica e incluso, encontrar algún libro que mereciese la pena. Pero, después de dos horas repasando todos y cada uno de sus problemas o soluciones para cada una de las asignaturas, le había pillado cierta manía. Cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases el pelirrojo se creyó libre, pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Diez minutos, una meada y un sandwitch después, estaba analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su comportamiento con los profesores, faltas de asistencia, vestuario, trabajos presentados y proyectos para el siguiente trimestre. No habría sido tan horrible si ella hubiera actuado como antes, estaba seguro de que podría haber sido hasta interesante. Pero no, fuera de la azotea volvió a ser la chica perfecta. Saludó con extrema cortesía, respondió amablemente a las dudas de un par de compañeras de clase e incluso hizo labores de bibliotecaria mientras le interrogaba. De no ser porque la nicotina del cigarrillo aún le tenía los dedos, Castiel habría asegurado que la faceta rebelde de la delegada era una alucinación suya.

¿Cómo podía alguien cambiar tanto? Y tan rápido, además de que la transformación era perfecta, no había una sola fisura en su fachada que rebelase el comportamiento anterior. Ni una pista. Ni una sombra. Toda su expresión, su lenguaje corporal, el vocabulario, los ojos. ! Maldita sea ¡incluso la mirada cambiaba. Katleen Nadler debía de haber recibido muchas clases de teatro en su vida, eso, o tenía un talento natural. En cualquier caso, era la mentirosa más jodidamente perfecta con la que se había cruzado nunca.

—Menuda tía.

—Menuda tía —confirmó para, un momento después, darse cuenta de que no estaba hablando solo. Al otro lado de la barra, con la barbilla apoyada sobre las muñecas, y una expresión expectante, estaba una chica menuda, algo menor que él, con el cabello castaño recogido en una larga coleta. En su cara de muñeca destacaban unos enormes ojos verdes, brillantes por la anticipación de un cotilleo que, Castiel sabía, no le iba a ser nada fácil desmentir. Así que mejor empezar cuanto antes—. ¿De qué hablas Roxy?

—Estás muy callado Castiel. ¿Estás pensando en una chica? ¿Es tu novia? ¿Es guapa? ¿Cuanto tiempo lleváis juntos? ¿Vas en serio? ¿Cuando podré verla? ¿Como…—calló al recibir en la cara el trapo con el que antes limpiara las botellas el pelirrojo. Se lo retiró con energía y le dedicó un puchero—. Eres muy malo Castieeeeel.

—Y tú muy pesada —la cortó mosqueado—. Yo no he dicho nada de ninguna novia, así que deja de montarte historias. Y ¿qué es esa tontería de que "estoy muy callado"?

—Porque lo estás —respondió mientras se apoyaba en el palo de la escoba con la que había barrido el suelo y ponía actitud pensativa mientras enumeraba—. Siempre me andas diciendo órdenes y tomándome el pelo. "Roxy esto. Roxy lo otro. Enana hoy te tocan las botellas de arriba " ¡Y no me toca. Lo haces sólo porque sabes que no llego tan alto! Así que-Dijo con voz enérgica y apuntándole con el cepillo de la escoba- si estás tan buenacito es porque estás pensando en una chica. No intentes negarlo Castiel Havoc que me lo has reconocido antes.

—Argg. Eres insoportable enana. Si, estaba pensando en una chica. Y no. No es mi novia —añadió viendo como los ojos de Roxy doblaban su tamaño y se llenaba de brillitos por la emoción—. Es sólo una tía de mi instituto que está jodidamente loca.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Porque va de chica perfecta a la que todo el mundo adora pero en realidad no le importa una mierda nada y es más rebelde y mentirosa que cualquier otra tía que haya conocido.

—¿Y eso la hace estar loca? —inquirió con inocente curiosidad.

—No la hace estar loca. Pero tienes que tener el cerebro bien torcido para montarte semejante doble vida.

—Oh —comentó sorprendida—. Pero quieres hacerle cosas feas ¿A que sí?

—Bueno. No creo que sea mi alma gemela pero no me importaría echarle un par de polvos, no. —comentó mientras una media sonrisa irónica se extendía por su rostro al pensar en las cosas que le gustaría hacerle a la delegada si tuviera ocasión.

—Noooo. Castiel eres un chico malo —lloriqueó mientras intentaba pegarle con la escoba, para encontrarse con que él la paraba sin ningún esfuerzo ni interés—. ¿Qué pasa con el amor, el romance? ¿No se supone que debería ser la chica de tus sueños? ¿Qué deberías tener mariposas en el estómago? Y…

—No, no. Enana, las cosas no suelen ir así. Al menos no para mí. Yo conozco tía buena, me la ligo, me la tiro, adiós.

—Pero… ¡Eso es horrible! —susurró consternada.

Era demasiado inocente, pensó Castiel. Tenía la cabeza llena de romances de novela y películas de flores y corazones. Era despistada, pero siempre alegre y sonriente. Tan dulce que corría el peligro de sufrir una sobredosis de azúcar o de ahogarse con alguno de sus lazos color pastel. Alguien tendría que abrirle los ojos y se temía que ese "Alguien" iba a tener que ser él, porque en el fondo la sentía como si fuera su hermana pequeña y él el responsable de enseñarle a defenderse. Pero era tan injusto. Como echar una nube de caramelo en mitad de una carretera de luces de neón en una ciudad de acero, polvo y gasolina. Instintivamente le acarició la cabeza lo que provocó que ella abriese los ojos sorprendida para dedicarle una sonrisa. Justo antes de que él deslizase la mano a su coleta y le diera un ligero tirón de pelo.

—Pero mira que eres tonta enana —masculló—. Déjate de hadas y príncipes azules y búscate un tío bien rico para pegar un braguetazo decente.

—!Castiel¡

—Pero ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto alboroto? —exclamó una figura tras la cual Roxy corrió inmediatamente a esconderse.

Mishel Ruhan era una joven alta y esbelta, con un cuerpo diez coronado por una espléndida melena negra como el carbón, unos labios carnosos y una piel fina. Era una mujer atractiva, lo sabía y lo utilizaba. Había montado aquel bar irlandés un par de años atrás, recién cumplidos los dieciocho, cuando decidió irse de casa tras comprobar que su familia no aceptaba el que fuese bisexual. Contrató a Castiel porque era un tío serio, sarcástico, hacía bien el trabajo físico y tenía buena mano con los problemas, además de que a veces tocaba con su banda allí lo que contribuía a incrementar las ventas y publicidad del local. A Roxy la escogió porque, a pesar de ser terriblemente olvidadiza era un encanto y tenía a todos los clientes embobados con ella. Contaba con que sus caracteres chocarían y habría pequeñas peleas, pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para formar parte de esta pequeña familia improvisada en la que ella hacía las veces de hermana mayor. Al principio se vio totalmente abrumada, poco después el asunto pasó a ser una ligera molestia, como una piedra pequeña en el fondo del zapato, y al final había terminado por cogerles cariño a ese par. Así que, una vez más, puso su mejor cara de hastío y resopló fingiendo aburrimiento.

—A ver… ¿Qué os pasa ahora?

—¡Misha! —gritó alegremente Roxy para, a continuación, soltar toda la información de golpe y cada vez más rápido—.A Castiel le gusta una chica. No es su novia, pero está loca porque miente mucho. Aunque al parecer es perfecta y Castiel quiere hacerle cosas feas porque está buena y no le importa no tener mariposas en la barriga y eso es horrible ¿Verdad que sí Misha?¿Verdad que es horrible?-Se interrumpió al notar que le faltaba el aire.

—Vaya —comentó alargando las vocales—. Debe ser todo un bombón para que te dignes a pensar en ella ¿No Castiel?

—No está mal —comentó fingiendo desinterés.

—Roxy hazme un favor, termina de fregar anda —ordenó mientras cogía un taburete. Ignoró las quejas de la joven y apoyó interesada el codo en la barra—. ¿Y lo de que es tu novia? Porque mira que no termino de creérmelo.

—Claro que no —protestó cruzándose de brazos—. Es sólo una tía de mi curso, va ayudarme a graduarme. Con las notas, profesores y todo ese rollo.

—WOW. Una tía dispuesta a aguantarte Castielín —bromeó— ¿Qué le has prometido a cambio?

—Tres deseos —dijo una voz desconocida desde la puerta. Al girarse para ver a quién pertenecía se toparon con una chica de trenzas negras vestida con el uniforme del colegio, que pasaba por debajo de la semicerrada puerta metálica. Mientras se acercaba con paso seguro a la barra examinó visualmente a Misha analizando y reconociendo su carácter y fue a ella a quién se dirigió primero, mostrando una sonrisa confiada y cálida—. Perdona. Soy Katleen, una compañera de clase de Havoc, sé que estáis cerrando pero necesito tratar con él un asunto. Te aseguro que no nos llevará mucho tiempo.

Misha examinó con atención a la joven que tenía delante y le bastaron pocos segundos para comprender que las dos eran parecidas. Mujeres de armas tomar con las cosas claras, que sabían lo que querían y cómo conseguirlo y que no se amilanaban por ñoñerías. Decidió que le gustaba y, que si esta era la chica de Castiel, entonces quería entradas de primera fila para ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas.

—Mishel —contestó sonriente—.Tranquila, a ti te lo presto el tiempo que quieras, de todas formas sólo queda hacer caja y ordenar un par de cosas en el almacén —comentó sonriente mientas se dirigía a la parte de abajo—. Ten cuidado que muerde.

—No te preocupes, yo también sé morder —bromeó con voz provocativa y una sonrisa llena de dientes.

—Déjate de chorradas Nadler ¿Qué haces aquí? —la increpó el pelirrojo molesto tras la sorpresa inicial. Llevaba todo el día tratando de sacársela de la cabeza y ella se empeñaba en volver, no sólo a sus pensamientos, sino también en la realidad.

—Nuestro contrato —respondió mientras dejaba caer un taco de folios grapados enfrente de él. Nada más empezar a leer ya le recorría el nerviosismo por el cuerpo. Vigencia. Términos Fundamentales. Disponibilidad. Funciones. Todo lleno de cláusulas y varios apéndices_. [i]¿Qué demonios?[/i]_ — Es sólo un borrador, espero que no lo encontrarás excesivo.

—¿"Excesivo"? Esto es absurdo. Esto… ¿Qué es esto?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Nuestro contrato —suspiró con aburrimiento—.Si voy a ser tu entrenadora, transformadora, profesora, como quieras llamarlo, necesitamos llegar a ciertos acuerdos. No voy a comprometerme si tú no lo haces también.

—¡Hey¡ ¡Hey! Para el carro. Se suponía que ibas a darme unas cuantas clases particulares y para eso no hace falta un contrato matrimonial.

—Tus notas son lo que menos me preocupa —dijo ignorando sus quejas—. Lo único que te hace falta es disciplina. Pero tu forma de vestir, tus modales…!Joder! Castiel es que te has llenado de mierda con todos los profesores¡ Así que he pensado un programa intensivo. ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar?

—A las 18:00, todos los días.

—Bien. Entonces todos los días quedaremos después de comer…

—¿En tu casa o en la mía? —bromeó sugerente.

— En la tuya. Quedaremos a las 15:00 y pasaremos hora y media haciendo los deberes y pasando apuntes hasta que te acostumbres a ello. No creo que necesitemos todo el tiempo para estudios así que aprovecharé para darte otro tipo de lecciones.

Castiel se estaba cansando. Reconocía que la faceta seria y responsable de la delegada era útil y le iba a servir de mucha ayuda pero ya había tenido bastante por ese día. Así que saltó por encima de la barra para situarse enfrente de ella y, tras quitarle de las manos el boli y el cuaderno en el que estaba haciendo anotaciones, arrinconarla entre el mueble y sus brazos.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien Nadler —dijo mientras tomaba una de sus trenzas y acercaba su nariz al cuello de ella—. Voy a tenerte todos los días. En mi casa. Los dos solos. Para darme lecciones especiales ¿Me equivoco? —al tiempo que hablaba iba rozando levemente con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja, las clavículas y la fina piel del cuello, para terminar recorriendo con la nariz la línea de la mandíbula mientras tiraba suavemente de su trenza, obligándola a subir la cabeza para conseguir él un mejor acceso—. Eso me gusta. Me suena a que vamos a pasárnoslo muy bien tú yo juntos ¿No crees?

—¿Ah si? —susurró con interés—.¿Y si te dijera que si? Si entrase en tu salón, me subiera a horcajadas encima de ti y empezarse a morderte el cuello como estás haciendo tú justo ahora. Si te dejase quitarme la ropa y te la quitase yo a ti. Si te pidiera que me recorrieses el cuerpo y me hicieses estremecer de placer. Que puedes ir más allá y tomarme. ¿Crees que puedes complacerme? —preguntó con la voz ronca y los ojos cargados de deseo. Y Castiel se estremeció al sentir que la jugada se le estaba yendo de las manos, y trató de relajarse. Porque Roxy y Misha estaban cerca y ellas eran lo único que le impedía tomar las caderas de la delegada, subirla a la barra y hacerle lo que llevaba toda la tarde imaginando en su cabeza, que no era poco ni precisamente elegante aunque sí muy…Agradable. Tragó saliva justo a tiempo para ver como la mirada roja de Katleen cambiaba y una sonrisa irónica le inundaba el rostro—. ¿De verdad crees que puedes dominarme Havoc?

Lo único que se oía eran las manecillas del enorme reloj de la entrada. La tensión se hizo insoportable. En el aire, en sus alientos, tan cercanos que se entremezclaban, en sus miradas, en su entrepierna. Su cuerpo no lo soportó más y se inclinó furiosamente hacia delante, tomando con sus manos el cuello de ella, alzándole la barbilla para poder acceder mejor a su boca.

—¡Oye Castiel, necesito que me ayudes a..! Ups —Roxy había irrumpido como un huracán de azúcar en unos de esos absurdos momentos de película que tanto odiaba el pelirrojo por lo falsos que eran…O eso había creído hasta ese instante.

—No pasa nada —comentó con voz desenfadada la delegada. Empujó el pecho del chico para liberarse de su atrape y fue hacia la salida—. Échale un ojo al contrato. Nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos…

—Castiel yo…lo siento, en serio. Sé que esa chica y tú. Y yo he…

—No te ralles enana —suspiró con fastidio—. Sólo dime qué tengo que hacer y me piro—. No sabía como lo conseguiría ella, pero él no estaba para fingir voces calmadas y misteriosas, así que decidió terminar rápido con el curro e irse a casa a darse una ducha. Fría.

[Katleen]

Deliberadamente dejó que la gota de laca se escurriese por las cerdas hasta alcanzar la superficie de la uña, donde procedió a extenderla hasta crear una capa lisa e impoluta como las que adornaban el resto de dedos. _[i]Más que pintura, parecen gotas de sangre[/i] _pensó mientras retiraba los restos de la brocha y guardaba el frasquito en su caja de cosméticos. Se puso se pié y analizó su imagen en el espejo mientras soplaba para que la pintura secase antes: Las botas bajas de cuero negro abrigaban unos pies calzados con unas medias de rejilla negra que terminaban en una liga de encaje cubierta por el inicio de la falda de tul oscuro. Se cubría con una cazadora clásica de cuero gris bajo la que destacaba una camiseta fina de tirantes con el logo de los Winged Skulls. Otra cosa que compartía con Havoc, aunque él no lo supiese, pensó sonriendo interiormente Todo el atuendo se completaba con pulseras de cuero y metal y unas finas tiras de cuero enrolladas al cuello como gargantilla. Por supuesto no es que pensase salir de esa guisa. Tomó un abrigo granate largo, abotonado hasta media pierna y de corte elegante, con una pinza recogió el pelo informal pero elegantemente, tapó sus ojos llenos de sombras oscuras y rimel con unas gafas de sol y se rellenó los labios de [i]_Deep Rouge, Color Fever Lancome[/i]_. Era casi hilarante, la forma en que pasaba de ser ella misma a tomar el papel de hija perfecta. Porque eso es lo que era: Perfecta. No había un solo detalle en su vestimenta, sus modales, su pensamiento o su conducta que fuese reprochable.

A mitad de la escalera principal le sorprendió una voz dulce y tímida, con el timbre propio de los criados inexpertos.

—¿Va a salir señorita Katleen?

—Así es, llegaré tarde. Si mi madre pregunta ¿Serías tan amable de informarle de que he quedado para estudiar con una compañera de curso?

—Por supuesto señorita Katleen.

No iba a estudiar a casa de ninguna amiga y, desde luego, su madre no iba a preguntar por ella, pero, si no hubiera dicho nada, Diana se habría pasado la tarde hecha un manojo de nervios por si la señora le preguntaba y ella no tenía forma e responder y tampoco había ninguna necesidad de alarmar a la pobre doncella.

Hizo tintinear las llaves de su moto mientras abría la puerta del garaje y le dedicaba una mirada apreciativa a su vehículo, una Harley Davison Stret Bob azul perla ganada a pulso hacía un par de años. Recordar la hazaña siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, por lo que pasó la pierna por encima, metió la llave en el contacto y salió disparada hacia la creciente noche.


	5. 4 Otro código

Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes que reconozcáis del juego pertenece a ChiNomiko y a Beemov, el resto son míos o tengo permiso de sus creadoras para utilizarlos.

Ains, qué emoción, ya publico el cuarto cap por aquí y a ver qué os parece. En este episodio vemos una cara completamente diferente de la delegada perfecta, una cara que invita a pensar cual es la realidad y cual la máscara ¿Es esta la verdadera Katleen? ¿Por qué entonces finge ser perfecta? ¿No será acaso que se obliga a sí misma a vivir este tipo de experiencias para probarse algo?

Cualquier duda, comentario, exaltación, loquesea que tengáis, por favor no dudéis en escribir para hacedmelo saber y os responderé encantada en el próximo capítulo ^^

*Respondiendo Reviews*

Anne Claire17: Me alegro de que te guste tanto la historia y, tranquila, que hay fic para rato :D

DarckLove: Don´t worry, sé lo que es leer por el móvil pero te agradezco el tomarte la molestia de comentar ^^

[Katleen]

Puso rumbo a la carretera de circunvalación, no era necesario para llegar a su destino pero odiaba conducir despacio. Luces, el viento contra su cuerpo, y el asfalto frente a ella. El mundo entero podía arder en ese instante que prometía no rezarle a ningún dios en busca de redención. Morir a ciento treinta por hora mientras se fundía con el aire no le parecía un mal final. Aceleró a ciento cincuenta, no estaba lejos de la salida y debía darse prisa si quería aprovechar el paseo. A diez kilómetros más rápido, el mundo se volvió borroso. A ciento setenta notó como la adrenalina empezaba a correrle por las venas. Ciento ochenta, y por fin sentía que estaba viva, que lo que le surcaba el cuerpo no era horchata sino sangre. La libertad se extendió por todo su ser y salió de él tomando la forma de un grito agónico que quedó mitigado por el casco y el zumbido de la moto. Cuando apretaba el acelerador en busca de más, su memoria le recordó que debía coger la próxima salida. Dudó sobre qué acción tomar, volver a la realidad le resultaba siempre duro pero no le convenía perderse, no le convenía nada perderse. Así que, con un suspiro de resignación puso el intermitente hacia la desviación y hacia el mundo.

Alzó ligeramente la barbilla para saludar al trío de moteros barbados que fumaban junto a la puerta, como respuesta, recibió los saludos de rigor y dos radiografías de cuerpo entero con su correspondiente silbido de admiración.

—Hoy estás especialmente estupenda cariño —comentó el mayor de ellos, y el único que no se la había comido con la mirada, mientras la veía meter el abrigo en una de las maletas laterales y soltarse la cascada de pelo.

—Gracias Darry. Tú estás tan barbado como siempre —comentó mientras le mesaba la enorme barba rubia.

—Jajaja ¿Qué tipo de cumplido es ese niña? No te atrevas a burlarte del viejo Darry, mi barba es la jodida mejor barba en todo el sur del condado.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo yendo hacia la entrada mientras le dedicaba un guiño—. No sabes como me gustaría a mí tener una buena barba como esa. Tan rubia y poblada.

—Jajja. Mira que eres rara. Anda entra, vas a congelarte con es falda tan corta, puedo verte las bragas desde aquí.

—No hay problema, son unas bragas muy bonitas, de encaje azul oscuro —comentó alegremente mientras entraba justo después de ver como Darry meneaba la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Lo primero que vio fue a Louis tras la barra. Louis era un tipo redondo, casi esférico en su anatomía y bastante gigantesco de tamaño. Le quedaban algunos restos de pelo al final del cráneo pero su enorme barba blanca se encargaba de mantener el orgullo bien alto. Había sido un broker de la bolsa hasta que se hartó de tanta mierda, cogió su Harley, su chaqueta de cuero, varios millones del fondo falso que utilizaba su empresa para desviar dinero de los clientes y montó unos billares en los que servía alcohol, hamburguesas y peleas de bar a partes iguales. No estaba en el barrio más ruinoso de la ciudad, pero pocas madres se sentirían tranquilas de saber que su hijo andaba por allí. Era un local amplio, lleno de mesas de billar iluminadas cenitalmente por lámparas que colgaban a apenas dos metros del tablero, dando un aspecto cincuentero al lugar. Las hamburguesas se servían en la barra y esta hacía las veces de mesa y confesionario, aunque también podían llevarse a alguno de los destartalados sofás que había desperdigados por aquí y por allá. La clientela estaba formada íntegramente por moteros de diversas bandas, adolescentes macarras buscando probarse a sí mismos y algún que otro viajero con poca orientación o dinero. Algunas de las bandas eran rivales y, al asistir tantos de sus miembros, era normal que se formasen grandes peleas en las que siempre se rompían huesos, muebles y algún que otro orgullo. Al principio esto había preocupado bastante a Louis, pero ahora se limitaba a apuntar los nombres y pasarles la factura de la reparación. De todas formas, había descubierto que ganaba más con las reposiciones de mobiliario que con las consumiciones habituales. Casi todos habían pasado alguna vez por la cárcel y estaban tan familiarizados con los alguaciles que bromeaban con ellos al pasar otra noche más en el calabozo. Eran tipos duros, de esos que no dudarían en romperte un par de huesos como amenaza, ni en pasarte tan cerca con la moto que tenías la certeza de no estar sangrando en el asfalto porque ellos no habían querido. No tenían amigos, tenían hermanos, meterse con uno de ellos implicaba meterse con el resto de la banda y no les gustaban las bromas si no había cerveza de por medio. Era el mundo contra ellos y no les importaba. Amaban la carretera, el alcohol y las mujeres. Podías entrar en la banda, pero el precio era alto y la salida era un billete directo a algún acantilado en otro condado. Pero a pesar de toda la fama no eran malos tipos. Tenían otro código, eso era así, pero no solían meterse con nadie que no fuera de su nivel, jugaban más limpio que muchos de los hombres más ricos, famosos y elegantes. Y por eso Katleen confiaba en ellos. Por eso y porque un par de años atrás hizo algo que le garantizó un lugar en cada una de las bandas, pero como no le gustaban las barreras no escogió a ninguna y se ganó a todas. Era una mujer en un mundo de hombres, la mitad la quería como a una hija, y la otra mitad como compañera de cama, pero eso no era algo que le preocupase demasiado.

Bajó los peldaños que conducían al local mientras empezaba a sonar _Touch Too Much_ de los AC/DC. Un peldaño por golpe de ritmo, seguido de toda una serie de contoneos al ritmo de la música que la llevaron a deslizarse junto a varias de las mesas de billar, atrayendo la atención de los allí presentes. Sentía la música fluir suavemente por su cuerpo, como arena caliente sobre la piel fría. La llenaba, la impulsaba, el mundo giraba en torno suyo y lo único que la afectaba eran esos golpes de ritmo y la mujer de la letra, que le arrancaba una sonrisa al recordar cuantas veces la habían comparado con ella. Cuerpo, luz, humo, sombras, y un roce en torno a su cintura que subió por su espalda, precediendo al contacto de otro cuerpo. Un cuerpo conocido, femenino, tan voluptuoso como el suyo. Se volvió agua y el cuerpo la siguió. Aceleró su ritmo hasta arder por dentro y el cuerpo no tuvo problema en seguir sus movimientos. Escuchó las respiraciones entrecortadas de los hombres, visualizó las gargantas tragando cerveza para aliviar la sequedad que les provocaba el baile, notó como se tensaban el aire y los músculos y sonrió, consciente de su poder.

Abrió los ojos, y encontró dos pozos de café que la miraban con complicidad. El cuerpo era alto, delgado y pálido. Estaba dotado de una brillante melena que terminaba a la altura del mentón, donde la atención pasaba a ser dominio de unos grandes labios pintados de oscuro. Era un conjunto hermoso y en su cuello brillaba un diamante del tamaño de una uña de pulgar, lo que resultaba inusual aunque no sorprendente.

—¿Y ese pedrusco? —comentó acariciando con la mirada la joya.

— Un regalo de un amable benefactor.

—¿Y sabe el amable benefactor que no va a volver a verte? —preguntó divertida.

—Noop —contestó con desenfado antes de soltarla—. Oye Katleen ¿Tienes un cigarro?

—Pensé que ibas a dejarlo como hace dos días —tono jocoso y uns sonru¡isa divertida en la mirada.

—Ya, bueno…Iba, pero he recaído.

—Otra vez.

—Otra vez.

—No me sorprenderá que vuelvas a intentarla la semana que viene —comentó con diversión mientras sacaba de su bolso un paquete con tabaco, filtros y papel—. Sírvete tú misma.

Se dirigió a la barra, pidió una hamburguesa doble de queso con ración de patatas fritas y shwepps de limón y, mientras esperaba, se dedicó a observar como su compañera de baile liaba el cigarro. Beer Kill era otra de las pocas mujeres que jugaban en ese mundo de hombres. Había tenido una infancia a contracorriente, vivió feliz en un orfanato hasta que a los 11 años sus padres la recogieron para dedicarse a maltratarla. Tres años más tarde y acompañada del que más tarde sería su novio inseparable, se fugó de casa y, tras comprobar que el orfanato había sido disuelto, inició una vida a salto de mata en la que Natsu y ella se servían de ganancias en apuestas y carreras de motos además de pequeñas estafas a hombres que cometían el error de creer que los coqueteos de ella iban en serio. Todo ello había derivado en una mujer fría y seria a primera vista, con los pies en la tierra y una actitud adulta aunque muy provocativa y sexy. No eran amigas. Ambas habían dedicado demasiado tiempo a poner barreras a su alrededor para interesarse por saltar las de otro. Pero se comprendían y se respetaban, compartían un carácter provocativo, una necesidad vital por la velocidad y varios cigarrillos semanales.

—Tu hamburguesa Katleen —comentó una chica esbelta de profundos ojos azul claro y una larga melena plateada sacándola de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Cómo es que siempre consigues hacer una entrada triunfal? ¿Te preparas o algo? —preguntó sarcástica.

—Nah —respondió con voz desapasionada mientras le pegaba un mordisco a la hamburguesa—. Con que pases diecisiete años yendo a fiestas de alta sociedad te basta, al final sabes por instinto cual es el lugar y el momento indicado.

Syun era la hija pequeña de Louis además de todo lo opuesto a este. Él era grande, bonachón y con un don de gentes forjado a través de años de controlar peleas de bar y escuchar historias miserables de clientes ebrios. Ella no pasaba del metro sesenta, casi enfermiza de lo pálida que era, fría, sarcástica y con un humor muy negro. A pesar de su careta de chica dura era muy comprensiva, leal, agradable y afectuosa con los pocos amigos que habían conseguido llamar su atención lo suficiente para que se acercara. Solía abstraerse del mundo con la mirada perdida y no era nada fácil saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, incluso a Katleen le costaba a veces. A la delegada le importaba muy poco la gente, de hecho muy poca gente le importaba algo. Pero, si hubiera un incendio y estallase el caos, la segunda persona por cuyo paradero se preocuparía Katleen, sería Syun. Hubo una época en que las dos andaban muy aburridas y a ninguna le pareció que la otra fuese una pérdida total de tiempo, por lo que empezaron a hablarse desde el otro lado de la barra. Poco a poco fueron quitando barreras, firmaron un contrato de complicidad y se dedicaron a estafar a jóvenes ricos, hacer competiciones de ligoteo y, muy de vez en cuando y ayudadas de varios vasos de vodka, comentar en tono desapasionado alguna que otra confesión de gran profundidad. Debió de ser por el vodka, pero ese inicio de curso Syun apareció en clase de Katleen como la nueva alumna del instituto y la única explicación que dio de su traslado fue que, para estar rodeada de idiotas, mejor estarlo en un lugar donde sabía que había al menos una persona interesante.

— No sueles venir tan tarde ¿En que baile has estado Cenicienta? Debería maldecirte por no avisar —le increpó con expresión serena aunque molesta.

—No te sulfures que no he estado en una fiesta. Además, ninguna merece la pena antes de la medianoche —respondió con actitud burlona guiñándole un ojo y, al ver que eso no bastaba, añadió mientras tomaba un patata frita—. He estado con tu amigo el macarra. Resulta que voy a ayudarle a pasar curso.

—¿Gratis? Perdona que lo dude…Le has pedido tres deseos ¿Verdad?

—B-I-N-G-O —dijo separando mucho las vocales y mordiendo con fruición la hamburguesa—. Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta tener poder sobre la gente. Además, este entrenamiento podría resulta…Estimulante.

—¿"Estimulante"? —repitió estallando en carcajadas— ¿A sí es como llamas ahora a ligar con tíos? Aunque te admito que Castiel no está mal…No está nada mal.

—La verdad es que me sorprende que no hayas tenido nada con él.

—¡¿Qué dices?! Somos amigos. Punto.

—Entonces ¿Te daría igual que me enrollase con él? —la miró por encima de la hamburguesa.

—Todo tuyo —dijo con total franqueza—. Además, si me interesase de verdad tú te habrías dado cuenta. Eres una maldita adivina de tres al cuarto.

—De tres al cuarto nada bonita. Soy la mejor adivina en tres condados a la redonda—bromeó con pose orgullosa agitando lo que quedaba de la maltrecha hamburguesa. Antes de comentar con tono indiferente y, aparentemente ajena a la reacción que pudiera provocar—. Supongo que cuando se te pase lo de ese tío empezarás a mirar más a otros hombres.

—¿Qué tío? No recuerdo haberte hablado de ningún tío. No me mola nadie y lo sabes —dijo con una voz perfectamente controlada justo antes de hacer una de las cosas que mejor se le daba: Cambiar de tema. No obstante y, aunque hubiera podido engañar a cualquiera por muy atento que estuviera a los cambios de expresión, Katleen percibió una nota de pánico colgando a mitad de frase—. ¿Cómo crees que se lo va a tomar Alex?

No insistió. Syun no le había hablado de aquel tío y ella nunca iba a pedirle que lo hiciera pero era obvio que existía, habían pasado las suficientes borracheras juntas para notar que la causa de sus abstracciones era siempre la misma persona. Así que terminó su hamburguesa mientras le daba pié a pensar que fingía reflexionar sobre su pregunta.

—Es Alex, se hará el gallito, se pondrá celoso, soltará cuatro bravuconadas y yo pasaré de él. Como siempre.

—Cierto, aunque…Si vas a soltárselo justo antes de la carrera, avísame y cambio mis apuestas. Perder dinero porque sí no me mola, y si vas a destrozar al mejor corredor tendré que pasarme a otro.

—La carrera —susurró pensativa—. ¿Cuándo es?

—En tres semanas.

—Bueno, creo que le dará tiempo a descubrirlo, maldecirlo, e incluso asimilarlo ¿No crees?

En ese momento uno de los tipos que jugaban al billar, un chico joven y musculado, con el pelo castaño y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó a ellas.

—Hey, vamos a empezar otra partida pero mi maldita hermana me abandona por ese rubiales de Adrien Jons… ¡Iros a un Motel! —le gritó a una pareja que se besaba con tanto ímpetu sobre una de las mesas que no se sabía donde empezaba uno y terminaba otra. Al fijar mucho la vista se podía distinguir lo que parecía una chica con melena corta castaña y un tipo rubio de espaldas anchas, pero no mucho más. Nobu sacudió la cabeza dando la batalla por perdida y se volvió hacia ellas con una gran sonrisa—. Bueno chicas ¿Os animáis alguna? El viejo Darry se siente ganador y ha apostado sus gafas de aviador para la moto. ¿Qué me decís?

—¿Syun? —al ver que la chica el pelo plateado negaba con la cabeza, apuró su bebida, y se incorporó de un salto mientras el triunfo le inundaba la sonrisa—. Pues yo sí que voy. Sé de alguien a quién le van a encantar esas gafas. Prepárate para la victoria Nobu Naori, porque no pienso perder.

Tres de la mañana. A esa hora no hay nadie en la calle, ni siquiera los borrachos, ni siquiera las aceras. Los que salían para una copa estaban desde hacía horas en casa, los que salían fuerte no se lo plantearían hasta dentro de varias. Aunque tampoco es que hubiese mucho que plantearse un Miércoles noche. A esa hora el mundo era suyo, porque no había almas para juzgarla ni cuerpos con los que tener cuidado, sólo humo, polvo y asfalto y su ego extendiéndose por los callejones. Estaba sola…O quizá no. Había otra moto en su mundo, llevaba siguiéndola desde hacía un rato y acortaba rápidamente distancias. Apretó el acelerador y notó como le vibraba el alma, subió a sesenta por hora y se dedicó a acariciar el trazado de las calles evitando los semáforos mientras notaba como la seguía. Hizo una serie rápida de zig zags por callejuelas. Izquierda, izquierda, derecha, de frente, derecha. La tenía en los talones. Giró bruscamente para entrar en los túneles y tomar ventaja pero cuando miró hacia atrás, esperando ver la carretera vacía, se lo encontró a 40 metros, tan cerca que podía ver su sonrisa hambrienta dentro del casco. Aceleró. Y su perseguidor con ella. Tomó la siguiente salida y volvió al trazado urbano. Sonriendo de puro placer. Por que era inútil evitarlo, anticipaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, la seguía de cerca, a su lado. Ella decidía el rumbo pero él la dominaba. Y eso la excitaba, la excitaba muchísimo. Ella. Él. Teniendo sexo desenfrenado. No podía había nada más. Su boca sobre la suya, sobre su cuello, mordiendo, chupando, marcándola como propiedad privada. Los brazos que la apresaban y la dejaban totalmente indefensa frente a los deseos de él. Sus manos, y su lengua, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, jugueteando con sus pezones para pasar a sus profundidades, invadiéndola. Y sus caderas embistiéndola una y otra vez con la misma urgencia con la que apretaba el acelerador. Estaba completamente húmeda, desesperada por culminar en la realidad lo que su mente no paraba de gritarle. Sentía la piel ardiendo y la adrenalina estallándole en las venas. Le faltaba el aire y no podía parar de preguntarse qué pasaría si él la llevase, si se dejara controlar por completo. ¿Sería realmente capaz de dominarla como se insinuaba en su conducta? ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar ella para saciar su necesidad de esto?

Estaba empezando a plantearse seriamente dejarle tomar el control cuando se detuvieron ante un semáforo, permitiendo que él se pusiera a su altura. Y se le heló la sangre. La moto de su perseguidor era una Honda Shadow negra y no tendría nada de particular si no fuera porque conocía a su jinete. La excitación se convirtió en rabia y le llenó el cuerpo de una furia sorda que le hizo odiarse por lo que su cuerpo acababa de experimentar. Pasó de cero a cincuenta en cuestión de segundos y siguió acelerando hasta llegar a su zona residencial para darse cuenta de que no la seguía. Escaló la pared que daba a sus habitaciones y entró por el balcón principal. Se lavó los dientes, desmaquilló y preparó la mochila para el día siguiente de forma mecánica, pensado sólo en el siguiente paso, evitando sentir nada. Pero cuando se desnudó y cubrió su cuerpo con el nórdico, no pudo ignorar por más tiempo los latigazos de tensión que notaba entre los muslos y todas las sensaciones le llegaron de golpe, y se sintió herida y humillada y furiosa consigo misma por haber dejado que su cuerpo reaccionase de esa forma. Por que él la afectase de esa forma.


	6. 5 Nuevas impresiones

Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcáis no son míos, el resto si o este pleno derecho de usarlos blablbla..

Ale, a ver qué opináis de este capítulo ^^

* * *

[Poks]

Acarició con sus largos dedos el alféizar de la ventana mientras empezaba a tocar la _Sonata Nº 11 en A Mayor para Piano de Mozart_. Podía ser más clásico, y más difícil pero era lo último que había dado y le relajaba muchísimo. Era una chica impulsiva, de las que se dejan guiar por sus emociones y tienden a explotar pero, a pesar de ello, podía llegar a concentrarse tan profundamente como para ganar una competición de ciencias o sacarse el cinturón negro de Taekwondo en una misma semana. Llevaba un par de minutos con el tema cuando una ráfaga de aire la distrajo. Al volverse se encontró con la mirada azul de Syun a unos palmos de distancia y con una boca que la soplaba directamente al rostro.

—¿Sabes? —comentó divertida por el pequeño bote de sorpresa que había pegado la pelirroja—. Si sigues toqueteando de esa manera las piedras, la gente va a pensar que eres una pervertida. Es medio normal tener algún fetichismo, fantasías pero ¿Alféizares? Eso es demasiado.

—N…No —contestó sonrojada. Syun siempre la picaba de esa forma y ella no siempre podía contraatacarla pero era especialmente sensible con todo lo referente al piano ya que empezó a tocarlo en memoria de su difunto padre al que estaba muy unida- Así que cambió su actitud por una más defensiva y replicó—. Sólo estaba practicando. No es algo que una psicópata como tú pueda entender.

—¿Psicópata yo? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con tono indiferente mientras aporreaba el cierre de la ventana provocando que se abriera con tal ímpetu que golpeó fuertemente el extremo y una profunda grieta surcó el panel de vidrio—…Bueno…Puede que mis instintos sean un poco más fuertes pero…!¿Me estás escuchando Poksita?¡

Pero Poks no la oía. Algo había captado su atención. En la cancha de baloncesto, a tres pisos de distancia, se disputaba un partido, y no sería nada inusual de no ser por la presencia de un jugador nada habitual.

—Pero… ¡¿Y ese dios de ébano quién es?! —exclamó sobresaltada mientras veía a un chico con rastas y la piel negra colgarse de la canasta en un espectacular mate—. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿A qué clase va? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Crees que pensará que soy rara si le pido que me deje chuparle todo el cuerpo? Seguro que sabe a chocolate

—Wow —abrió la bosa sorprendida—. Realmente eres una pervertida Poksita.

—¿Pero tú le has visto? —se giró hacia ella, con la impresión del chico coloreando sus mejillas.

—Su nombre es Dajan Anderson —intervino una voz dulce—. Está en un curso menos, aunque creo que repitió por algo relacionado con una competición muy fuerte. No estoy segura. Pregúntale a Katleen

—¡Mishi! ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa hoy? Apareciendo las dos tan de repente. ¿Queréis matarme de un susto?

—Nah, es demasiado trabajo —comentó Syun con voz desinteresada—. Además, si te mato ¿A quién voy a picar? ¿Ehhh? —añadió mientras tomaba con un codo la cabeza de Poks y frotaba sobre ella el nudillo contrario.

—Syun no seas mala —la regañó dulcemente la recién llegada.

Misaki empezó a preparar su mejor cara de corderito abandonado, no era una tarea difícil, sus enormes y tiernos ojos miel, unidos a su largo pelo castaño, su ropa de tonos suaves y toda una personalidad amable y dulce, hacían de ella la perfecta chica mona. Era tierna, como un pedazo de bollito mojado en leche calentita con miel. Estaba empezando a temer que Syun fuese inmune cuando está relajó su agarre, ilusionándola por un instante. Hasta que se dio la vuelta y vio lo que había tomado la atención de su amiga. Por el pasillo avanzaba la directora, seguida de Nathaniel y de un Castiel con cara de muy pocos amigos llevado del brazo por el conserje.

—Puedo ir solo ¿Vale? —gruñó soltándose del brazo del conserje—. Pero sigo sin saber qué narices se supone que he hecho.

—No te hagas el inocente que ya esto cansado de tus gamberradas —masculló el hombre mientras cerraba tras de sí la puerta del despacho de la directora, dejando a todos los presentes en el pasillo con la curiosidad en la lengua.

[Castiel]

Empezaba a cansarse de esa sala, el asiento estaba tan duro como el día anterior y seguía haciendo un frío de pelotas. Una vez hubo cumplido su misión de grillete encadenador, el conserje se marchó a cuidar de las plantas, o las verjas o a ver porno mientras fingía vigilar la entrada, a Castiel le traía sin cuidado, la vieja loca volvía a soltarle un discurso que él seguía sin comprender y, aunque estaba apoyado de pié contra la pared, también Don Perfecto volvía a formar parte de la escena. Aunque había una novedad: Esta vez no tenía ni puñetera idea de por qué estaba allí.

—De verdad Castiel, eres de lo que no hay. No sé qué hacer contigo —exclamó la directora desesperada.

—No tiene que hacer nada.

—Ayer te dí un ultimátum y hoy vemos que el espejo del baño está roto —continuó sin hacerle caso y dando vueltas por la habitación—. Supongo que no estabas contento pero esa no es razón para destrizar material de la escuela señorito.

—Eh¡ Eh¡ Pare el carro. ¿De qué habla? Yo no he roto ningún espejo.

—¡Por favor Castiel! —exclamó volviéndose hacia él con el rostro congestionado por el arrebato—. Ayer, poco después de nuestra reunión, el espejo del baño de de chicos de este piso apareció roto. Era hora lectiva, el profesor Venomont ya me aseguró que Nathaniel entró a clase poco después de nuestra charla así que tú eras el único alumno fuera de sitio.

"Y Nadler" Pensó. Pero ella no había sido, eso estaba claro. ¿Don Perfecto? Le dirigió una mirada escrutadora, nunca habría dicho que Nathaniel Glass pudiera atizarle a un espejo, y mucho menos romperlo de esa forma. Nunca hasta ayer. Reprimió un estremecimiento al recordar la expresión del rubio cuando se habían enfrentado y rebuscó un poco más en su adormecido cerebro para encontrar algo que le librarse de llevarse un muerto que no era suyo. No podía usar la carta de la delegada, había dejado muy claro que tenía una fachada que mantener y que no la arriesgaría por él, si la mencionaba y ella lo negaba no haría más que quedar como un mentiroso y eso no ayudaba precisamente. Se estaba fundiendo el cerebro de tanto pensar y la expresión de Glass no ayudaba. Parecía tenso, pensativo, como si estuviera a punto de tomar una decisión que le afectase profundamente. Le vio decidirse y separarse de la pared pero, cuando empezó a hablar, el ruido de la puerta se juntó con las palabras de la directora.

—¿Y bien? —le encaró—. ¿No tienes nada que decir? ¿Nadie que te defienda?

—Yo misma —comentó una seria Katleen Nadler cerrando tras de sí la puerta—. A esa hora Havoc estaba conmigo, pidiéndome que le ayude con su problema académico, pasamos el resto del tiempo en la biblioteca analizando la situación. Me he encargado de comentárselo al profesor Venomont y a la profesora Harker, a cuyas clases faltamos ayer, y no han tenido problema en eximirnos. Me dirigía hacia aquí para comentarle el particular cuando me han informado de la situación. Le ruego, disculpe mi incompetencia, no estaríamos aquí de no ser por mi despiste.

Alucinante. Hasta la temperatura había cambiado. Un momento antes todo era tensión y ahora la directora miraba a Nadler como si fuera su propia nieta y fuese a llenarla de abrazos y ositos de peluche. Y ella, el cambio de rebelde a delegada era realmente radical, había hecho su discurso perfecto. Lo justo de peloteo, lo justo de arrepentimiento y cada palabra en si sitio, perfecta. Como siempre. Un leve movimiento bastó para que la atención de Castiel se centrase en el delegado, que miraba a Katleen con una mirada tan profunda que no parecía tener fin. ¿Qué se traían entre manos esos dos?

—Por supuesto que no hay problema Katleen, cariño. Entonces ¿Te ocupas tú personalmente? —dulcificó su expresión.

—Así es. Me hago responsable del comportamiento de Havoc y le aseguro que superará sus expectativas.

—Excelente. Se lo comentaré al resto de profesores para que abran un poco la mano.

—Se lo agradezco —dijo en tono formal , todavía con la postura rígida—. Ahora, debemos irnos, tenemos Arte y ya faltamos ayer.

Y asunto zanjado. Castiel apenas se estaba levantando cuando Nathaniel ya abría la puerta caballerosamente, salió él primero, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba lentamente para darle tiempo a ella de ponerse a su altura. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo.

[Nathaniel]

Havoc pasó por delante mirándole con cierta curiosidad y por un momento temió que aquel macarra fuese más perceptivo de lo que había supuesto. Un segundo después prefirió preocuparse de poner gesto galante ante Katleen. No había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando ella se detuvo, con la espalda a apenas un palmo de su propio cuerpo.

—Supongo que lo estás disfrutando —comentó con voz acerada, todavía de espaldas a él.

—Bastante, la verdad. Y aún no ha hecho más que empezar Señorita Nadler —sonrió mientras se inclinaba levemente para aspirar el perfume de ella—. ¿Por qué crees que lo he hecho? —preguntó mientras dudaba si tomar un mechón de su pelo.

—Demasiado fácil. Quieres librarte de Castiel y, si no lo consigues, al menos te divertirás viendo cómo nos relacionamos. Vas de chico serio y modosito pero, en el fondo, adoras manejarlo todo —dijo mientras se volvía hacia él, golpeándole suavemente con su pelo y su mirada— ¿Le gusta el control Señor Glass?

—No se hace una idea Señorita Nadler —contestó mientras una sonrisa le llenaba el rostro, como si se riera de un chiste privado.

La sonrisa torcida de Nathaniel permaneció en su boca mientras la tensión de sus miradas aumentaba. Adrenalina de nuevo, y algo de falta de aire. Notaba su cuerpo tenso como un cable, y a la vez voluble. Sabía que, si se decidía a moverse, sus acciones serían rápidas y precisas… Y tendrían consecuencias.

—Sobre ayer…—empezó a susurrar ella sobre sus labios—. No creas que puedes…

—¡Hey Nadler! —gritó Castiel desde el otro extremo del pasillo—. Sé que sois la pareja perfecta y todo eso pero haz el favor de tirartelo luego que ahora hay clase y fuiste tú quién dijo que hay que hacer méritos o no sé qué mierdas.

—Cierto —comentó lacónicamente antes de romper el contacto visual y dar media vuelta—. Nos vemos Señor Glass.

Nathaniel se pasó la mano por el pelo. Estaba frustrado, y nervioso y a la vez agradecido de haberse contenido. No había tenido en cuenta el efecto que le causaban esos dos porque, si bien Havoc le sacaba de sus casillas, Katleen Nadler….Bueno, eso era jugar en otra liga. Se abrió un poco el cuello de la camisa y partió hacia su propia clase.

[Reyko]

Reorganizó sus papeles y cerró meticulosamente las gomas de su carpeta mientras veía como un chico de pelo blanco lograba meter en la cancha al rubio delegado que la había atendido hacía un rato. Era un chico amable, y muy guapo, pero un poco soso en su opinión, quedarse a hacer trámites después de clase no era lo que ella entendía por "diversión". Aunque lo importante es que ya tenía todo el papeleo solucionado, jamás pensó que un intercambio iba a ser tan aburrido de preparar. Estaba poniendo rumbo a la salida cuando vio a una chica de pelo rojo y desigual agazapada detrás de unos matorrales observando el partido de baloncesto.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿No lo ves? —comentó sin volverse ante la voz desconocida—. Estoy espiando a ese dios de ébano porque _sé_ que no suda, se derrite. Y quiero tomar todo el chocolate para mí.

—Humm suena divertido —dijo imaginando la situación— Aunque un poco libidinoso si lo piensas.

—Eso dice una amiga cuando digo que quiero robar los calzoncillos de ese marinero

—¿Calzoncillos? Vale que es todo un trofeo pero… ¿No huelen un poco horrible?

—No importa —dijo todavía sin volverse—. Lo que no sé es cómo hacerlo.

—Bueno. Este sería un buen momento, está ocupado y supongo que tendrá unos de repuesto en el vestuario ¿No? —sugirió con la mirada clavada en el partido.

Eso hizo que Poks terminase de reaccionar y se volviese violentamente. Su interlocutora era una chica que pasaba del metro sesenta, de mejillas sonrojadas y ojos rosas, largo pelo rojo y vestida como si acabase de salir de un concierto de rock, vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta varias tallas más grande de los Simple Plan Tenía una cara amable y traviesa, como si ella misma se hubiera fusionado con Mishi.

—Poks Vinasco —dijo tendiéndole una mano con ademán formal.

—Reyko Romanov —contestó respondiéndole el gesto.

—Y bien Reyko Romanov ¿De dónde sales?

—De Rumania. Soy la nueva estudiante de intercambio.

—Perfecto —exclamó alargando las vocales—. Tú y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien. ¿Qué te parece si, para conocernos mejor, probamos eso de los vestuarios que decías hace un momento?

—Sólo indícame el camino.

Dos minutos después se colaban sigilosamente en los vestuarios masculinos y empezaban a registrar bolsas de deporte y taquillas. En una de ellas Reyko encontró la cartera del "Dios de ébano" Dajan Anderson, no había terminado de coger los calzoncillos de repuesto cuando oyeron el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose. Se miraron, completamente paralizadas, para una segundo después, reaccionar al tiempo y meterse en uno de los urinarios. Justo a tiempo. Los chicos empezaron a entrar, charlando a gritos sobre el resultado, lo malos que eran unos, lo capullos que eran otros, la madre de Dajan que al parecer le hacía cosas feas a Castiel y la del pelirrojo, que le hacía cosas aún más feas al otro. Un tal Akira Nadler, que no era tan estirado como su prima y un Don Perfecto que, al parecer, metía unos triples bastante impresionantes. Se oyó el ruido del agua de las duchas correr y las chicas no pudieron resistir la tentación de mirar.

En un extremo del vestuario estaba Lyssandre, vestido con su ropa habitual, sin dar muestras de haber participado y con una cámara réflex en la mano en la que parecía configurar algo. Cerca estaba el tal Akira, un tipo pelirrojo con los mismos ojos de la delegada y un cuerpo que hablaba de su afición al deporte, charlaba con tono amable con Dajan cuya voz salía de las duchas. Castiel estaba desvistiéndose, cubierto únicamente por unos boxers verde oscuro, casi de espaldas a las chicas y con una postura que marcaba todos los músculos de su espalda y su perfecto trasero. En ese momento, Nathaniel salía de la ducha, con una toalla a la cintura y pasándose la mano por el pelo para quitar el exceso de agua. Poks resbaló de la impresión, porque no había forma de imaginar semejante cuerpo bajo la anodina ropa del delegado. Cada músculo estaba firme, pero sin llegar a resaltar demasiado, el cuello y los brazos musculados y todo el agua aún chorreándole. Poksita subió de nuevo justo a tiempo para ver cómo se precipitaban los acontecimientos. En menos de un minuto, Dajan, recién salido de la ducha y con unos abdominales que podían sujetar lápices, resbaló con el suelo mojado y sólo tuvo tiempo de agarrarse a lo más cercano a él, que resultó ser la toalla del rubio. Esto atrajo la atención de Castiel, que había terminado de desvestirse y se dio la vuelta para echar a reír. Y Poks y Reyko terminaron de caerse de la impresión.

Vaya

—Wow

—Joder…

—"Joder" es poco —suspiró Reyko aún conmocionada.

—Pero tiene su gracia ¿Sabes? Castiel y Nathaniel son como totalmente opuestos pero tienen algo en común.

—Si. Los dos están…muy bien dotados.

—¡Madre mía! —vocalizó- ¿Tú has visto eso?¿Eso es normal?

—Bueno, según mi experiencia, no es algo alarmante pero no están nada mal. Vamos, están...Muy bien —rió

—Uff, pero y eso se dilata… ¿Y eso cómo entra?

—Tranquila, que si te lo saben hacer, tú también te dilatas —comentó guiñándole un ojo—. Bueno, creo que vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí un buen rato….¿Otra miradita?

—Por supuesto.

Por suerte los chicos tardaron poco en salir y pudieron finalizar la incursión sin más percances. Reyko siguió a su nueva amiga hacia el aparcamiento, mirándola divertida como jugueteaba con su trofeo en las manos y la imagen de los chicos en pleno esplendor en su retina

—Wow ¿Y esta belleza? —dijo refiriéndose a la moto tipo custom que había aparcada junto a la suya—. No me digas que el delegadito tiene este pedazo de montura.

—¿Nathaniel? No, no. Estoy casi segura de que es de Castiel. Vamos, nadie más tiene moto en el instituto.

—Pues, o tiene mucha pasta, o buenos contactos. Es de la gama alta de la casa.

—Yo voto más porque la haya robado de un taller —bromeó poniendo las manos en las caderas y, mientras le echaba una ojeada a la moto de la pelirroja, comentó—. Y por cierto ¿Qué hay con el negro? ¿Regalan un cubo de pintura al comprar la moto o qué?

—Que va, pero es el más común, muchos modelos no se venden en otros colores y las casas quieren asegurarse el reembolso. Sólo a altos niveles puedes encontrar colores extraños y añadidos, pero eso ya son las custom. De todas formas —dijo mientras acariciaba el sillín de su máquina—. De esta me enamoré tal cual un día que entré a comprar retrovisores con mi ex.

—Si, se nota que le tienes cariño.

—No te haces una idea, es como mi enchufe al mundo. Llegué hace tres día y todavía no me acostumbraba, así que ayer por la noche, estaba tan fuera de sitio que salí a dar una vuelta a "reconocer el terreno" y calmarme. Y funcionó. Como siempre.

—¿Si? —preguntó burlona—. Pues a ver si "reconoces el terreno" un poco más y me acercas a mi casa.

—¿No te dijo tu madre que no te fueses con desconocidos? —comentó siguiéndole la broma y abrochándose el casco antes de pasarle otro a Poks.

—Desconocidas dice. Acabamos de infiltrarnos en los vestuarios y hemos conseguido verles el culo a la mitad de tíos del curso. Eso contará para algo, digo yo.

—Calla y ponte el casco. No me importa llevar pervertidas en mi moto, pero al menos quiero que vayan seguras- Bromeó mientras arrancaba y pisaba a fondo el acelerador.


	7. 6 Diferentes grados de gris

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de CDM no me pertenecen a mi sino a ChinoMiko y Beemov.

Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros amables comentarios, estoy muy contenta de que vaya gustando aquí también la historia y, ahora que ya estoy algo más libre, prometo subir capítulo con mayor frecuencia ^^

Aviso. Este capítulo contiene escenas de alto contenido erótico (lésbico) avisadas quedais

* * *

[Castiel]

El calor era asfixiante, pegajoso. Se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo pero mantenía el foco central en la parte baja del estómago. Como un peso que agarrotaba sus músculos desde el abdomen hasta los muslos y paralizaba sus sentidos, impidiéndole moverse. Y luego estaba el frío. Justo en el centro de su pecho, como un charco de humedad que se iba filtrando hasta congelarle los huesos. Frío y calor, y peso. Y un ruido muy molesto. Como un taladro agudo y seco. Una. Dos. Tres veces.

Abrió los ojos. Tumbado encima de él estaba Demonio, mirándole con la boca abierta, sonriente y babeante, dejándole perdido. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, levantándose de un brinco y tirando al asustado perro mientras corría a abrir la puerta. Al otro lado del quicio encontró a Katleen Nadler con el uniforme del colegio, la cartera y una ceja que arqueó tras mirarle de arriba abajo.

—Entiendo que te quieras poner cómodo en casa Havoc pero ¿No crees que deberías cortarte un poco cuando sabes que vas a tener visita? —comentó al comprobar que su anfitrión estaba descalzo, vestido únicamente con unos pantalones anchos y con el pelo del pecho lleno de una baba especialmente viscosa que le hizo soltar un suspiro de aburrimiento—. No me lo vas a poner fácil para trabajar contigo ¿Cierto?

—En realidad, preferiría que trabajases _sobre_ mí —bromeó mientras se hacía a un lado y la dejaba pasar.

—No funciona así —dijo entrando hasta el salón y agachándose al encuentro de Demonio para dejar que se familiarizase con su olor—. Vas tener que curártelo mucho más nene.

—¿Y ahora quién habla? ¿Miss Perfección o Naughty Nadler? —bromeó sin poder terminar de ocultar su molestia, lo que hizo que ella dejase de juguetear con el perro y se incorporase sorprendida—. No me mires así princesa que la de las varias caras eres tú. No paro de pensar cual será la siguiente…

—No la hay. Miss Perfección no es una cara, es una careta. Soy la perfecta hija, la perfecta alumna, la perfecta todo. Me proporciona inmunidad, es la máscara con la que protejo mi verdadera identidad, porque nadie va a dudar nunca de mí, nadie pensará que me dedico a robar, a correr en moto, a follarme a quien quiera, a hacer cosas sucias al otro lado de la ciudad —sonrió ladina—. No, todas las puertas están abiertas para mí.

—Pero, al final, lo real es que eres una niña traviesa —sonrió acercándose a ella, dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras Katleen giraba sobre si misma, manteniéndole la mirada y la sonrisa lobuna—. Una princesa traviesa que manipula y engaña a todo el mundo porque quiere manejarles. Te gusta tener el control —dijo mientras tomaba súbitamente su cintura con una mano al tiempo que, con la otra, le sujetaba la barbilla y dibujaba su boca con el pulgar antes de acercarse hasta mezclar sus alientos.

—Si —confesó sobre sus labios sin poder apartar la vista de ellos—. Me gusta dominarles.

—¿Te gustaría dominarme? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

—Me encantaría. ¿Te someterías a Naughty Nadler?¿Me dejarías dominarte? —requirió alzando la mirada y clavándola en sus profundos ojos grises para tomar el consentimiento que él apenas pudo murmurar ahogadamente tras tragar saliva con dificultad—. Bien, entonces: Ve a darte una ducha y cámbiate de ropa —dijo separándose de él y comenzando a sacar los libros de la cartera.

—¿Pardon?

—He venido a darte clase, no a montármelo contigo. Además, ya te he dicho que para eso tienes que trabajar mucho más —enumeró con tono desinteresado ignorando la creciente tensión en la mandíbula de Castiel—. Además, el olor a baba de perro no es precisamente afrodisíaco sabías.

—Es la segunda que me haces. Y como no me gusta aprovecharme de las mujeres, me he comportado. Pero no habrá tercera.

—Eres _tú_ el que ignora las distancias personales. Compórtate como los compañeros de curso que somos y no tendrás problemas con tu entrepierna.

—Tú eres…Tú..Argg —gruñó mientras salía enfurruñado hacia el cuarto de baño

Exasperante. Exasperante y tedioso. Y aburrido, y enervante, e irritante. Y una mierda. Llevaban más de una hora poniéndose al día con los deberes de diferentes asignaturas y no veía el final. Había dejado que todo se acumulase y ella parecía empeñada en acabarlo todo en esa tarde, y él ya no encontraba más adjetivos para describir aquella tortura. Cuando pensaba que ya no podíamos, ella se levantó con la elegancia que la caracterizaba y se puso a rebuscar ente sus discos.

—Hey, Te importaría dejar en paz mis cosas. No te basta con explotarme la cabeza ¿O qué?

—En realidad necesito algo para distraerme. ¿Young Dubliners? —inquirió sorprendida al leer la carátula de un CD—. Música celta…Pensé que sólo escuchabas rock pero, la verdad es que te pega bastante.

—Tengo familia escocesa, suelen recomendarme grupos de este estilo —comentó con un encogimiento de hombros y se apresuró a añadir—. Y no. No uso kilts ni toco la gaita. ¿Y para qué narices necesitas distraerte?

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy de esto, vete a ponerte el uniforme, mientras yo pondré algo de música —indicó mientras metía el CD en la minicadena.

El pelirrojo suspiró resignado mientras iba a cambiarse, empezaba a entender que no sacaba demasiado cuestionando sus indicaciones. Volvió a los pocos minutos con los pantalones y los zapatos puestos, la corbata doblada sobre en codo y un lío de botones en la camisa.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude a ponerte la ropa? —preguntó Katleen con sorna.

—Preferiría que me la quitases —contestó seductor mientras terminaba de abrocharse los botones de la camisa e ignoraba los ojos en blanco que le dedicó ella—. Bueno ¿Cree que habrá que operar Doctora?

—Déjame ver…Gira sobre ti mismo, lento —repartía indicaciones corta y precisas que Castiel seguía con rodamientos de ojos y bufidos. Métete la camisa por los pantalones. Ajusta la corbata. Ponte recto—. Bueno, no es tan horrible ¿Dónde está el chaleco?

—¿En serio crees que me acuerdo? —enarcó una ceja.

—Tenía que intentarlo —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Tampoco es tan importante, bastará con que lleves puesta la chaqueta o bien planchada la camisa. Si vuelvo a ver esa cadena saliendo de tus bolsillos te haré un collar con ella y me ataré el otro extremo a la muñeca, y te advierto

—Y qué más ¿Me darás unos azotes con la fusta?

—No —sonrió—. Eso es sólo si te portas bien.

—Eres bien rara princesa —se cruzo de brazos.

—Ahora te das cuenta. De todas formas, no es tan horrible como me temía. No estás para ir a un baile pero podrás encajar en los pasillos.

—¿Un baile eh? —sonrió burlón mientras una idea le cruzaba la mente y sus piernas cruzaban el espacio para hacerse con el control remoto de la minicadena y manipular un par de botones—. Vas a ver que bien se me dan los bailes —dijo colocando la mano izquierda de ella sobre su hombro y tomando su cintura mientras con la derecha tomaba su otra mano en la postura base de baile.

Y empezó a moverse por toda la habitación llevándola consigo al ritmo de la música. Sus movimientos eran bruscos y no terminaban de encajar, pero estaban cargados de una energía alegre que le llevaba a dar vueltas y giros a Katleen y mezclar pasos de tango con el baile del pollo. La enrollaba sobre sí misma, la desenrollaba y la llevaba hasta el otro extremo del cuarto evitando por los pelos los muebles y al pobre Demonio que observaba la escena anonadado. No tardó en descubrir que ella le seguía sin ninguna dificultad, con una soltura nada casual y muerta de risa. Viéndola así, tan desinhibida, tan libre de caretas, volvió a preguntarse cómo era posible que un cambio de personalidad tan radical fuera tan perfecto. Inconscientemente ralentizó el ritmo y Katleen, al notarlo, paró de bailar y le preguntó aún con sus brazos sobre ella.

—¿Hola? —pestañeó acercándose a su rostro—. Tierra a Castiel.

—Si. Perdona —se disculpó saliendo de su ensimismamiento—. Oye ¿Por qué me has defendido antes delante de la vieja? Pensé que no querías joderte tu fachada de señorita perfecta por mí.

—Y no lo he hecho. Al saber que estoy ayudándote se relajarán y abrirán la mano.

—Y tú quedarás aún más con la chica perfecta —terminó por ella con un sonrisa irónica.

—Veo que lo vas pillando. ¿Te supone algún problema? —le preguntó mientras en su rostro se fijaba una expresión que daba a entender lo poco que iba a tener en cuenta su respuesta.

Por toda contestación, Castiel se encogió de hombros y volvió a bailar donde lo dejaron.

[Alex]

Cerró el grifo, apoyó la frente con la pared embaldosada y dejó que el agua sobrante gotease por su cuerpo mientras una sonrisa arrogante le llenaba la boca. Tenía que reconocer que esta última chica le había dejado bastante exhausto, por lo visto su radar se había estado enfocando últimamente en nenas más paraditas y esta le había pillado por sorpresa. Y no es que a él no le gustase esa carita sonrojada y totalmente avergonzada que ponían las niñas buenas cuando coqueteaba con ellas. Se notaba que nunca antes habían estado con un tío que les humedeciera al pensar en él, y le ponía burrísimo saber que era el primero.

Salió de la ducha sin preocuparse de usar una toalla, al fin y al cabo vivía solo desde que huyera de casa de sus padres, una madre adultera y un padre calzonazos no era algo que pensase soportar. Se puso unos pitillo negros, una camisa azul oscuro, los mitones de cuero oscuro las botas de guerrillero y sonrió con autosuficiencia al joven alto, de profundos ojos verdes y pelo negro que le miraba desde el espejo. Cogió las llaves de la moto, las de la taquilla de la pista de carreras y salió de casa.

Le gustaba ese barrio, sólo vivían balas perdidas, gente de del turno de noche, de bares y carretera y alguna que otra familia de trabajadores de fábrica. Era un sitio tranquilo, básicamente porque no había mucha gente para hacer bulla y la presencia policial era casi nula, lo que significaba que podía hacer virguerías con la moto y nadie se quejaría. Paró delante del Loui´s, se quitó el casco y les lanzó un grito a los dos hombres que estaban a la puerta bebiendo cerveza.

—Hey Louis —le llamó—. Deja de inflar a cerveza al Viejo Darry o tendrás que llevarle a casa rodando.

—Mientras no me las vea yo con su señora, no hay problema —respondió el interpelado jovialmente—. Además, nunca le negaría una cerveza a mi gran amigo…Luego siempre me compra más.

—Calla mocoso —farfulló el barbudo motero.

—¿A quién llamas mocoso? —inquirió divertido— Tengo veinticuatro tacos y más pelo en el pecho que tú. Pedazo metro sexual.

—A estas edades un hombre tiene que cuidarse. Uno no quiere acabar con es barba desastrada que me llevas tú —comentó poniendo pose orgullosa—. ¿Vienes a tocarme los cojones o quieres algo mocoso?

—No te cabrees viejo oso. Todo sabemos que tu barba es la mejor —calmó sus ánimos—.Y ahora dame hora para la moto, quiero ponerla a punto para la carrera.

—Argg, no te servirán de nada las palabras bonitas, pienso clavarte en la factura — amenazó agitando su jarra de cerveza antes de darse cuenta de que este movimiento ponía en peligro su preciada bebida—. Pásate por allí el Lunes a primera hora

—No me jodas, que es Lunes. Me pasaré a las tres, como siempre —dijo sonriente antes de encajarse de nuevo el casco y disponerse

—Hey Alex —le llamó el barman alzando su jarra—. Si yo fuera tú, me pasaría por los columpios. Creo que antes vi una mariposa perdida revoloteando por ahí.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó anonadado consiguiendo el asentimiento simultáneo de ambos moteros—. No sé ni por qué me sorprende. Veré si la encuentro antes de pasarme por la pista. Un hombre tiene que ganarse el pan —dijo mientras sus últimas palabras se perdían en el acelerón de su moto.

No le costó encontrarla, no había muchos parques con columpios en esa zona y sabía del magnetismo que ejercían sobre ella. Apagó el motor pero se dedicó a observarla, todavía sin bajarse de la moto, desde luego aquel era el día de las chicas duras porque, si bien su ligue de la noche anterior le había dejado cansado, lo de la nena que tenía delante era jugar en otra liga. Sonrió con ironía ante su mala suerte, para una tía que de verdad le importaba, resulta que no tenía ninguna gana de más. Estaba loco por ella, y ella lo sabía. Y desde el principio le dejó claro que era sólo sexo, sólo dos colegas que se divertían juntos, nada más. Y, a pesar de todo, su relación había sido mucho más intensa que el resto, cada vez más profunda y acuciante, una espiral de sensaciones y experimentación que le llevó a detenerse en medio de la vorágine para dudar de quién era él, qué era el mundo y qué demonios sentía por aquella chica de mirada roja. Descubrió que había más niveles de intensidad emocional pero no le dio tiempo a comprobar los sentimientos de ella, en cuanto lo notó, y fue mucho antes de que él terminase de entenderse a sí mismo, cortó los cables de raíz y huyó hacia aguas más seguras.

Y ahora tenía que conformarse con ser algo que nunca pensó que podría ser para una tía, algo parecido a un amigo. Había comprobado que era incapaz de separarse de ella y que tampoco le sentaba demasiado bien intentarlo, así que se dedicaba a comprobar que sus moscones no fueran demasiado inconvenientes, aunque todos se lo parecían, y tratar de ganarla en la pista de carreras. Las cosas se habían tranquilizado y las heridas no escocían demasiado y se había cansado de mirarla desde la moto, así que se acercó con paso firme y seguro, se sentó en el columpio de al lado y giró las cadenas para quedar frente a ella.

—¿Otra vez?

—Eso parece.

—Es un poco pronto para una partida de billar ¿No crees? —comentó encendiendo un cigarro que le pasó tras un par de caladas—. ¿En qué andas metida?

—Estoy reprogramando —empezó la frase para dejarla a medias mientras daba una calada y disfrutaba del humo y de los celos del chico antes de pasarle el cigarrillo y la continuación—. Un compañero me ha pedido ayuda para pasar de curso.

—Pues como le "reprogrames" con las mismas técnicas que usaste conmigo no me va a gustar —gruñó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

—No tiene que gustarte —le ignoró mientras tomaba de entre sus dedos lo que quedaba de pitillo. Tras lo cual preguntó con tono casual—. ¿No te apetece acercarme a casa?

—Lo que me apetece es meterte en la mía y hacértelo contra todas las paredes. La de la ducha la primera —contestó con franqueza. Ella permaneció en silencio mientras Alex apuraba el cigarrillo y se levantaba sin esperar respuesta a su pregunta—. Vamos. Te llevo a casa.

[Katleen]

Estaba empezando a subir la escalera principal cuando un de los criados le indicó que tenía visita y, al preguntarle dónde se encontraba, respondió con evidente embarazo que había insistido en darse un baño en la piscina a pesar de rechazar cualquier tipo de traje de baño y ser Enero. Así que cuando Katleen se acercó al agua ya tenía una idea bastante acertada de a quien pertenecía esa figura que flotaba boca arriba con la falda y los rubios y largos cabellos ondulando en todas direcciones.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?—preguntó divertida.

—Varias vidas.

—¿Y has aprendido algo en alguna de ellas?

—Si —contestó llanamente mientras empezaba a mover lentamente los brazos como si quisiera formar un ángel en el agua—. Pero he olvidado lo que mamá dice que es importante.

—¿Qué haces ahí Cypris?

—Quería ver si podía morir. Si mi alma se elevaría y vería todo desde fuera de mi cuerpo.

—¿Y para qué querrías hacer eso? —preguntó sin darle importancia a la aparente carga dramática de las palabras de su amiga y viendo como ella se sumergía y reaparecía a sus pies, apoyándose en el borde de la piscina.

—Para ver tu reacción, para ver qué haces con mi cuerpo Así sabría si me quieres.

—Traería un montón de cisnes para que flotasen a tu alrededor y después te haría un funeral vikingo y metería un montón de M&m´s en la barca —respondió con una mirada cariñosa y la voz suave.

—¿Lo harías de verdad? —preguntó con los ojos llenos de ilusión—. ¿Me traerías todo eso?

—Sí. Y también te he traído algo para ahora que estás viva —dijo mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a salir del agua—. Pero vas a tener que ganártelo.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —inquirió divertida mientras imaginaba por donde iban los requisitos de Katleen.

—Bueno…Ha sido un día duro, tengo la espalda molida, necesito destensarme. Quizá una ducha caliente y un "masaje" me aliviarían —comentó con voz seductora logrando que Cypris riese divertida ante sus insinuaciones. Aprovechó su distracción para tomarle el rostro y besarla pasionalmente, iniciando un lento baile de bocas en el que se disputaban el domino sobre la otra succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente la boca contraria. Katleen no tardó en deslizar sus ágiles manos por la camisa mojada de su compañera, desabotonándola en poco tiempo e introduciendo sus manos por debajo del sujetador, arrancándole a Cypris un débil gemido que le permitió profundizar aún más el beso, antes de separarse unos centímetros y ordenar en tono ronco—. Vamos a mi cuarto.

Corrieron escaleras arriba, riendo como si lo que tenían planeado fuese una inocente broma infantil, sin levantar sospechar en el par de criados que se cruzaron en el camino hacia las habitaciones de la delegada. Katleen cerró la puerta tras de sí, asegurándose de echar el pestillo y poner en marcha el estéreo, inundando la estancia de una suave voz negra femenina.

—Ducha. Ahora —ordenó a la empapada chica que chorreaba de pie sobre su alfombra, aguardando de forma tan obediente como se apresuró a acatar sus palabras.

Entró en el baño tras ella, cerrando esa nueva puerta y manipulando los grifos de la ducha de masaje, dejando el agua correr mientras dedicaba su atención a desnudar a su compañera. Deslizó ambas manos suavemente por los hombros de Cypris, retirando a su paso la mojada camisa y cubriéndole el cuello de tiernos besos. A continuación, se deshizo de la falda mientras la empujaba suavemente sobre la repisa, haciéndola sentarse para bajar y quitarle delicadamente un calcetín, con la mirada oscura clavada en sus ojos grises. Recorrió con la uña del pulgar el empeine, provocando un escalofrío bajo la piel. Retiró el otro calcetín y deslizó ambas manos por los blancos muslos, introduciendo a un tiempo los pulgares bajo el elástico de las bragas y la lengua en la boca de Cypris, reclamándola como territorio conquistado a base de bailes y mordiscos. Fuego. Y furia, y tensión acumulada durante los últimos días que se liberaba como un torrente en el cuerpo de su amante. Aceleró el ritmo, olvidándose de su primera intención de ir lento, del control, de Havoc, de Nathaniel, de ella, del mundo. De todo.

—Desnúdame —ordenó entre besos tras terminar de deshacerse del sujetador de Cypris, notando el brillo pícaro y complaciente de ella extenderse por su expresión.

Chaleco, camisa, falda, corbata. Se apoyó en la repisa para facilitarle la lenta y tortuosa retirada de sus medias, mordiéndole el cuello mientras notaba como sus bragas eran deslizadas por sus piernas, terminando por ser lanzadas hacia alguna parte. Recuperó su afán dominante al notar como su acompañante bajaba los tirantes del sostén, la tomó por el cuello con una mano y, colocando la otra sobre su cintura, la hizo girar sobre sí misma e introducirse en la ducha, terminando de quitarse la prenda al tiempo que penetraba ella también bajo el agua. Tomó el bote de gel y la esponja, e hizo un ademán autoritario que Cypris comprendió al instante, apresurándose a deslizar el objeto jabonoso sobre la piel que Katleen, masajeando los músculos y aliviando la tensión que los constreñía.

—¿Quieres que te limpie también por dentro? —susurró Cypris arrodillada frente a ella, con los ojos clavados en la mirada roja de Katleen, el rostro a la altura de su pelvis y la esponja subiendo por la cara interna de su muslo izquierdo.

—No —tomó con la mano su barbilla, obligándola a alzar la mirada y el cuerpo, abalanzándose sobre su boca y estampándola contra la pared de cristal de la ducha—. Ahora te toca a ti.

Echó gel en su mano, frotándola con la otra y generando espuma mientras indicaba con un movimiento de cabeza que se diera la vuelta. Comenzó a deslizar las manos por el cuerpo de Cypris, muy lentamente. Explorando cada recoveco, cada esquina de piel, empujándola ligeramente contra la mampara y obligándola a ladear el cuello para recibirla en su boca en un beso mucho más pausado. Se sentía dominante. Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido una vorágine de situaciones y emociones a las que no estaba acostumbrada, el macarra, el delegado, el motorista. Todo fuera de control, todo rodeándola, y ella necesitaba tener el mando, dominar, saber que todo estaba a su gusto, a su manera, a su nivel. Nada perturbador. Así que sonrió hambrienta y deslizó su mano izquierda hacia el pecho de Cypris, apoderándose de su pezón y jugueteando con él, consciente de las reacciones que eso provocaba en la joven rubia. Control. Pero eso no era suficiente, ni remotamente. Puso en marcha su derecha, acariciando suavemente el vientre bajo sus dedos, tortuosamente lenta, pero con un destino fijo. Introdujo su índice entre los labios de ella, separándolos ligeramente y localizando el centro de placer, iniciando una serie de movimientos, de creciente magnitud que arrancaban a la garganta de Cypris gemidos cada vez más intensos. Giros, pulsaciones, deslizamientos, combinando roces y presiones y adentrándose, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, en las profundidades de su amante, advirtiendo allí una humedad que nada tenía que ver con el agua de la ducha.

—Estás tan mojada —le susurró al oído, tironeando bruscamente y arrancándole un pequeño grito.

—Si sigues…Así…Me, me voy a…Caer —contestó entrecortadamente.

Katleen sonrió, consciente de su victoria. Bajo sus expertas manos, el cuerpo de su amante se retorcía en espasmos de placer y violentos temblores que le dificultaban guardar el equilibrio, apoyando ambas manos contra la mampara. Se apresuró a cambiar las posiciones, quedando ella contra el cristal y sujetando parte del peso de Cypris. Esta subió su mano izquierda, agarrándose al cuello de Katleen y arañando la piel mientras las sacudidas del orgasmo la inundaban, sus piernas fallaban, arrastrándolas a ambas al suelo de la ducha, y sus gemidos se veían silenciados por la lengua de Naughty Nadler.

Notaba la respiración agitada de ella, y su propia excitación todavía presionándole el vientre, manteniéndola húmeda y ansiosa.

—Wow —exclamó Cyrpis delante de ella, todavía con la voz entrecortada. Se volvió hacia ella, con la mirada turbia y una expresión de infantil protesta en los labios—. Se suponía que era yo quien te aliviaba.

—Bueno —contestó divertida—. Si te empeñas, creo que te dejaré hacerme alguna cosa.

—Puedes estar segura de que voy a hacerlo —su voz se volvió firme y su mirada decidida. Tomó la alcachofa de la ducha y terminó de retirar los restos de jabón de sus cuerpos. Cerró el grifo y tironeó de Katleen hacia el dormitorio, empujándola sobre la cama y besándola con furia, bajando por su cuerpo hasta situarse entre sus caderas, depositando ligeros mordiscos sobre la piel para terminar de abrirlas. Desde su posición, fijó sus ojos grises, oscurecidos por la lujuria, en la mirada roja de Katleen que esbozaba una sonrisa sardónica, dominante y cómplice—. Ahora, te toca a ti.

Aún sentía las últimas sacudidas del orgasmo cuando notó que su acompañante separaba su rostro de su ingle y lo acercaba al suyo, deslizando lentamente su larga melena rubia por la delicada piel del vientre y el pecho. Miró los ojos metálicos de su pareja y enrolló su muñeca en el cabello de ella, atrayéndola hacia su boca. Pegó un tirón seco que abrió los sorprendidos labios de su amante e introdujo su lengua, profundizando el beso y subiendo la intensidad por momentos hasta llevarse a la necesidad de buscar aire. Notó como el otro cuerpo se desplomaba a su lado boca arriba, exhausto.

—Debe de haber sido una clase intensa —comentó entrecortadamente dejando ver una voz dulce y aniñada, con cierta entonación curiosa, como si acabase de hacer un descubrimiento sorprendente—. Castiel parece un tipo interesante.

—No ha sido para tanto, aunque reconozco que Havoc tiene ciertos puntos curiosos. —respondió mientras giraba sobre su vientre y quedaba boca abajo.

—Wow. Eso significa que lo encuentras muy interesante —exclamó incorporándose para sentarse con la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama—. ¿Qué ha hecho para que te dignes a mirarlo? —inquirió con una enorme sonrisa y deslizando suavemente sus dedos sobre la espalda desnuda de Katleen trazando dibujos sin un patrón definido.

—Preguntas. Preguntas que yo he contestado.

—Y eso te molesta —anotó mientras cambiaba su patrón por uno de formas más circulares—. Porque no sabes qué te ha hecho responderle.

Katleen la miró de reojo, reconociéndola otra vez. Cypris era la hija de un importante cliente de su padre, la familia Areusa estaba dedicaba a la gestión de hoteles y balnearios de lujo así como venta y exportación de productos de gama alta. Cypris, como la propia Katleen, había tenido que aprender rápido como jugar a los bailes sociales y juegos de tronos en los que conocer cada pieza y sus capacidades era un requisito básico y algo fundamental para seguir en el tablero. Y se le daba increíblemente bien, casi tanto como a ella misma. Era solitaria y excéntrica, aparentemente dulce, despreocupada y algo ida de olla pero bajo esa fachada tenía una gran capacidad de manipulación, percepción y análisis, calando en seguida a las personas y no dudando en usarlas para su propio beneficio. Hacía ya un par de años que sufrió un gran trauma que la llevó a una espiral de autodestrucción primero, y a ser ingresada en un psiquiátrico después. Ocultaba sus problemas bajo una falsa positividad y alegría constantes, no le importaba nada la opinión de los demás, evitando por completo las preocupaciones de otras personas y las de ella misma cambiando inmediatamente de tema. Katleen se reconocía en ella, en su oscuridad, en los juegos mentales que su propia mente le preparaba, en la forma en que podía dominar el mundo con sólo mover unos hilos. En su lealtad. Porque Cypris, a pesar de su locura, era la única persona en la que Katleen confiaba ciegamente, y probablemente la única porque la que sentía algo de cariño.

—No. Y es realmente inconveniente —susurró frustrada mientras enterraba la cabeza en la almohada—. Es absurdo, pero las respuestas simplemente salen de mi boca. Y lo más extraño es que sigo sin arrepentirme de decírselas.

—Quizá sea eso que llaman "Confianza innata" —aportó sin creérselo demasiado ella misma.

—No. Creo que es algo más. Creo que, en cierto modo, el macarra y yo tenemos algo profundamente en común, y todavía no estoy segura de lo que es.

—¿Solucionaste lo del espejo? —cambió radicalmente de tema.

—Mera burocracia.

—Me preguntó qué hará Nathaniel sobre eso —comentó distraída jugueteando con los cabellos rizados de la delegada—. Estoy segura de que fue él.

—Sí, yo también —dijo poniendo fin a la conversación e incorporándose para ir hacia la zona de estudio, sacó un paquete de la cajonera y volvió a sentarse en la cama—. Pero no quiero hablar de Glass. ¿No quieres saber lo que he conseguido para ti? —preguntó, logrando que los ojos de Cypris se iluminasen y mordiese sus labios, sonriente como una niña pequeña. Le ordenó que se diese la vuelta y sacó las gafas de aviador del envoltorio, colocándoselas cuidadosamente sobre la cabeza y, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, preguntó—. ¿Te gustan?

—Me encantan —sonrió enseñando los fulgurantes dientes.

—¿Cómo cuanto te gustan?

— Me gustan tanto que robaría las burbujas de todas las gaseosas del mundo para ti, exprimiría limones sobre las montañas y te bañaría en Nestea.

— Vaya —comentó divertida—. Si que te gustan.

—Si. De hecho, me gustan tanto que voy a volver a follarte para demostrarte lo contenta que estoy —sonrió mientras se movía lentamente hacia su boca, presionándola contra la cama y poniéndose encima de ella.

—Me parece justo —coincidió acercando el delicado cuello de Cypris a su boca y mordisqueándolo suavemente.

Apenas había empezado a trabajarle la oreja cuando unos toques en la puerta las distrajeron.

—Tiene una llamada señorita Katleen.


	8. 7Negociaciones agresivas

[Castiel]

Los fiddles terminaron la canción al tiempo que la campanilla de la puerta sonaba, indicando la presencia de un nuevo cliente. Era un tipo atractivo, de estilo punk, con el pelo oscuro y puntiagudo, la mirada penetrante y las orejas llenas de piercings. Castiel le reconoció al instante, y se apresuró a preparar su trago habitual mientras el joven atravesaba el local repartiendo saludos, disculpas y un pequeño mordisco cariñoso en la oreja de Roxy, provocándole un gritito que hizo reír a los clientes de la mesa que estaba atendiendo.

Castiel sonrió ante la escena. Robert era un viejo amigo de Mishel, otro libertino de la noche que malvivía del modelaje mientras trataba de hacerse un hueco en el mundillo musical. Era un tipo divertido, amigo de sus amigos pero hombre de muchas mujeres, se había metido con el pelirrojo en muchas borracheras y aún más líos. En ese momento entrevió la figura de Misha subiendo desde el almacén y se apresuró a hacerle un gesto para que se acercase

—Tu No-novio está aquí —dijo una vez que la tuvo frente a frente mientras terminaba de preparar la bebida y la deslizaba por la barra hacia ella— Pásale el cubata, no se nos quede seco.

—¿Mi No-Novio? —preguntó sin tener ni idea de qué le estaba hablando hasta que cayó en la cuenta del resto de su frase y cambió su tono por uno más irónico, inclinándose la barra y entrecerrando los ojos—. Y ¿Desde cuando eres tú el que da las órdenes Castiel?

—Tu No-novio, follaamigo, amigo con derechos, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros—. Ese tipo llamado Robert que es tu amigo y al que te tiras cuando no puedes soportar más la tensión de trabajar junto a un tipo tan atractivo como yo —contestó en tono seductor mientras se mordía el labio inferior y le dedicaba un sugerente alzado de cejas.

—JA —bramó divertida—. Yo ¿Babeante por un crío como tú? Pero si no tienes ni pelo en el pecho.

—¿Qué no? Ya verás, te voy a demostrar que soy un hombre ¡De pelo en pecho! —exclamó sonriente mientras se subía a la barra y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, se quitó de un tirón la camiseta, dejando ver un torso bien definido en el que destacaba una zona de pelo oscuro y suave sobre los pectorales y una delgada línea Alba que se perdía entre las costuras de los boxers negros que asomaban levemente por el pantalón—. ¿Qué dices ahora Misha? Soy, o no soy un hombre de verdad ¿eh?

Pero Misha no tuvo tiempo más que de abrir la boca, cuando una horda de clientes empezó a lanzarle silbidos y comentarios obscenos al pelirrojo mientras bromeaban sobre lo mucho que les gustaría tener un hijo suyo. Castiel sabía cual era su papel, y se entregó a la causa con gran dedicación. Tomando como apoyo uno de los surtidores de cerveza, empezó a hacer movimientos pélvicos sensualmente, variando de ritmo. Primero más lento para ir acelerando, con una mano en su pelo, los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa clásica de play boy. Se volvió hacia su jefa con expresión victoriosa para darse cuenta de que ella esta muy centrada en mirarle el torso, _[i]demasiado[/i]_ concentrada.

—Castiel —dijo escrutando la piel del pelirrojo—. ¿Cómo es que tienes el pelo de pecho negro?

Se hizo el silencio. Y, en menos tiempo del que se tarda en pronunciar "Mierda" mentalmente, varios de los clientes habituales, Misha y Robert, habían acorralado a Castiel contra la barra y examinaban cada pedazo de piel susceptible de tener vello corporal. Los brazos fueron primero, seguidos de las axilas.

[Roxy]

Roxy no tardó en oír los gritos de protesta de su amigo tratando, en vano, de que no le quitasen los pantalones.

—Oh, Dios. Que espectáculo tan lamentable —susurró quedamente una voz a su lado que le hizo pegar un bote cuando se volvió para identificar a su propietario.

Allí parado a su lado, tan impecable y caballeroso como siempre, estaba Lyssandre. Roxy era una romántica, creía en caballos blancos y caballeros de brillante armadura que algún día la llevarían a un castillo entre las nubes. Cuando llegó a la adolescencia había empezado a desechar estas banalidades infantiles y todo habría seguido el curso normal de los acontecimientos de no ser por un pequeño detalle. Por aquella época empezó a trabajar en el bar y no era precisamente habilidosa. Un día, cargada con una bandeja repleta de copas, resbaló con el suelo mojado de alguna bebida. El mundo se ralentizó y vió a un tiempo la expresión horrorizada de Misha y como Castiel se llevaba las manos a la cabeza mientras las jarras se tambaleaban junto a ella y sólo le quedó esperar el golpe. Un golpe que nunca llegó. A mitad del recorrido, un fuerte brazo varonil la tomó de la cintura mientras que, con la otra mano, conseguía a duras penas equilibrar la bandeja. Roxy miró a aquel amigo de Castiel que parecía sacado de otra época, y todos sus sueños e ilusiones infantiles se volvieron realidad de un plumazo.

[Lysandre]

—Ly...!Lysandre¡ Hola —sonrió al notar el tartamudeo de la joven. Tras muchos esfuerzos, había conseguido no sonrojarse y tartamudear al mismo tiempo cada vez que le dirigía la palabra. Pero era imposible que no hiciera una cosa o la otra—. ¿No vas a ir a ayudarle?

—Me temo que no. Se ha metido él solo en este lío, así que no tengo intención alguna de socorrerle, a menos que resulte imprescindible. Además —añadió mientras le tomaba la barbilla y clavaba su mirada heterocroma en los dilatados ojos de ella—. ¿Acaso disfrutas tan poco de mi compañía que tan pronto quieres echarme de tu lado?

—N-No. Osea…¡Si! Quiero decir…Yo —se trabó mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban furiosamente.

—Tranquila. Ya sé que no te disgusta mi presencia —la calmó, cambiando su sonrisa por una mucho más amable.

Era plenamente consciente de las reacciones que provocaba en ella, pero no consideraba adecuado aprovecharse de ello. Al menos no demasiado rato. Con gran cuidado abrió la cremallera de su bolsa y procedió a sacar una cámara réflex que, tras colgarse cuidadosamente con la correa y quitar la tapa, encendió y procedió a manejar parámetros

—Me parece que voy a sacar unas fotografías. Este un momento épico que merece ser recordado ¿No crees?

—Claro. ¿Me darás una copia de las fotos después?

—No tengo inconveniente —respondió cambiando de ángulo y acercándose más a la masa de gente, rogando porque el alboroto impidiese que su amigo notase el flash. No tuvo suerte, un par de fotos después, Castiel le reconoció y empezó a hacerle gestos de socorro—. Venga, sólo una foto más.

—¡Lyss! ¡Ayúdame tío! Estos quieren violarme.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que sacarte yo de tus entuertos? —inquirió sin dar muestra laguna de ir a socorrerle.

—¡Lyssandre! No me jodas capullo, y ven aquí a ayudarme.

—Válgame Dios —suspiró mientras comenzaba a abrirse camino entre la gente y a lograr que se apartasen del pelirrojo para posicionarse delante de él a modo de biombo, dándole oportunidad de vestirse— Y, hasta aquí el espectáculo damas y caballeros. Son ustedes un público encantador pero debemos preocuparnos del buen estado de nuestro físico. Si, mi compañero tiene el pelo negro, usa un tinte regular que cualquiera de ustedes puede adquirir en un supermercado común. Y no —dijo cortando a una chica especialmente atrevida que se disponía a hablar—. No vamos a mostrar el vello púbico de mi colega. Eso lleva un cargo extra —añadió guiñando un ojo de forma seductora.

—Pero bueno ¿Qué es esto? —exclamó Misha poniendo los brazos en jarras y una mueca de regañina en dirección a la clientela—. ¿Venís a beber o a manosearme al personal? Que Castiel se las gasta solito, pero la adoración que le tenéis a Roxy es preocupante.

—Pero Mishel, mujer —respondió uno de los clientes más habituales—. Es que Roxy es como un pedacito de nube dulce al que abrazar.

—Eso —convino otro—. Es imposible no querer abrazarla.

—Y meterse con ella —saltó un tercero—. Es tan mona cuando se enfada. —

—Malditos pervertidos —gruñó, ya medio resignada y apoyándose en la barra junto a Lyssandre—. Meteros conmigo si os atrevéis.

—¡Noooo! Nosotros preferimos a Roxy —exclamaron a la vez varios clientes abrazando amorosamente a la chica y restregando sus mejillas contra las de ella que reía divertida—. Es que es tan mona.

—¿Y tú no tienes envidia? —le preguntó Robert a Misha mientras señalaba a la turba sorprendido.

—No. Resulta que estoy algo cansada de los hombres —comentó con soltura antes de volverse hacia el pelirrojo y preguntarle con mirada pícara—. Oye Castiel ¿Tú no tendrías amigas para presentarme? La chica del otro día era interesante pero me van con el pelo más claro.

—Tengo una amiga con el pelo claro… —empezó a decir mientras la imagen de Syun de formaba en su mente—. Pero es la cosa más hetero que he visto en mi vida. Y está loca, te arrancará el cuello de un mordisco si te le insinúas.

—No gracias —rechazó negando con la cabeza—. Me gusta follar con mujeres no con perros.

—Pues no se me ocurre ninguna —reconoció, aún riéndose por la idea de llamar "perra" a la psicópata—. Pero date un meneo por mi instituto y echa un ojo. La mayoría son imbéciles perdidas, pero hay cada una a la que le metería un polvo que…

—Oye, creo que voy a darme una vuelta yo también —bromeó Robert.

—¡Decidido! —exclamó Misha estampando fuertemente su mano contra la barra—. Uno de estos días me paso por allí a ver qué cazo.

[Nathaniel]

Se había pasado las dos primeras horas de clase al borde de la histeria, ahora tenía unos brevísimos veinte minutos de recreo, luego otras dos clases, otro recreo y las dos últimas horas. Tiempo para pensar, porque necesitaba una distracción. También necesitaba distraerse de ciertos pensamientos nada púdicos que le asaltaban cada poco tiempo y que tenían mucho que ver con los sucesos de los dos últimos días. Pero sobre todo necesitaba una distracción para que la gente olvidase el asunto del espejo. Y había elegido el árbol equivocado para sentarse a reflexionar.

Apenas llevaba un par de minutos apoyado de pié contra el tronco, cuando notó un cosquilleó en la nariz, provocado por algo que caía desde arriba. Al alzarla vista descubrió, sobre la rama que se alzaba a cerca de un metro sobre su cabeza, a Cypris tumbada boca arriba, con el pelo dividido en dos cascadas colgantes y un puñado de margaritas sobre el estómago que se entretenía en tejer en la corona que sujetaba entre sus manos.

—¿Has venido a encontrar las respuestas a tus preguntas, Delegado? —comentó en su particular pronunciación que le daba un tono sorprendido, sin molestarse en cambiar de postura.

—No sabía que tenía preguntas para responder —dijo, molesto por ver estropeada su soledad pero sin dejar de usar el tono amable y servicial que correspondía.

—Claro que sí. Todo el mundo tiene preguntas. Todo el mundo tiene respuestas. La cosa está en encontrar a la persona que tiene lo que a ti te falta.

—Y quién va a darme mi respuesta ¿Tú?

—Claro. Para eso has venido a mi Árbol del Saber ¿No? —le sonrió—. Para aprender, para no dejar preguntas huerfanitas.

—Muy filosófico. Pero sigo sin saber cual es mi pregunta —respondió en tono mordaz mientras se sacudía los pétalos que caían de una de las margaritas que ella andaba deshojando.

—Oh —exclamó—. Bueno, en tu caso es fácil. Te preguntas qué vas a hacer para solucionar todo ese lío del espejo que rompiste

Le pilló totalmente desprevenido. Sabía que nadie le había visto, y suponía que Havoc y Katleen Nadler sospecharían de él, pero no le preocupaba que hablasen. Pero ¿Cypris?...¿Cómo? ….¿Cuando? No. Más importante aún: ¿Cual era el riesgo de que ella lo supiera? Porque si no estaba dispuesta a callar…

—No te ralles demasiado—le calmó con mirada indiferente—. No voy a decir nada.

—Esa es una acusación muy seria —no iba a sacar nada con la careta de delegado, no de ella. Así que optó por dejarse de tonos dulces—. Espero que tengas pruebas rubita.

—¡Ah, pero fuíste tú! —dijo con falsa exclamación mientras colocaba la corona sobre su cabeza—. Eras el único fuera de clase. Bueno y Castiel y Katleen pero ellos tienen excusa… ¿Cuánto crees que tardará la gente en llegar a la idea? No te queda mucho tiempo.

—¿Y cuales, según tú, son mis opciones?

—Bueno —empezó, llevándose el índice a los labios con actitud pensativa—. Lo más sencillo sería echarle la culpa a otro pero no creo que tú quieras…

—No te creas que me molestaría mucho cargarle la mierda a otro —la interrumpió con tono sarcástico.

—¡Oh! —exclamó sonriente mientras rodaba sobre sí misma y se ponía bocabajo sobre la rama—. Así que _[i]ese[/i]_ es tu lado oscuro.

—Llámalo como quieras —desestimó con un gesto de muñeca.

—Bien Nathanel, es tu día de suerte. Por hoy seré la respuesta a tu pregunta. Pero quiero algo a cambio.

—No esperaba menos. Dí tu precio.

—Quiero una copia de las llaves de la sala de delegados

—Ni de coña —cortó categórico—. Estoy tratando no cargármela ¿Recuerdas? ¿Para qué quieres entrar, de todas formas?

—Por el sofá, es tan cool —sonrió dulcemente mientras cerraba los ojos y se abrazaba a sí misma recreando mentalmente la sensación—. Es como dormir sobre una nube de amor maternal, como una cama de gatitos. Si no pueden ser las llaves, entonces algún cargo, algo que me dé vía libre siempre.

—Eso puedo conseguirlo —respondió, tocándose el mentón, pensativo—. ¿Qué te parece ser la "Encargada del club del Fotografía"? No te llevará mucho trabajo porque cada uno va a lo suyo, pero como representante, puedes entrar al cuarto cuando te venga en gana.

—Me gusta.

—Bien. No te olvides de comentárselo a Lysandre y al resto —apuntó—. ¿Cuál es tu salida?

—Yo me encargaré de todo. Será una operación en dos fases. En la primera prepararé todo lo necesario para librarte. Luego, cuando haya recibió mi pago, te daré las pruebas que necesites para inculpar a otro.

—Qué profesional —bromeó con sorna— ¿A quién vas a inculpar?

—Todo está controlado Johnny —dijo poniendo tono de mafioso.

Acto seguido bajó del árbol, se sacudió las hojas y pétalos restantes y se acercó a él. Tiró de la corbata para lograr que se inclinase, acortando la distancia, y le puso la corona de flores en la cabeza

—Me voy. Tengo una misión que cumplir.

Nathaniel la vio alejarse dando pequeños saltitos que hacían a su pelo y su falda ondear al viento, y se preguntó si había sido muy loco o muy listo para aceptar semejante acuerdo. Se sentó en la hierba, con la espalda recostada contra el tronco y miró para comprobar si ya había entrado en el edificio. Y se arrepintió al instante, porque la persona que se paró a hablar con Cypris era su otro gran engorro en lo que llevaba de semana. Se le había metido en la cabeza y no parecía querer salir de allí, llevaba un par de días en los que, hiciera lo que hiciera, pensase lo que pensase, ella siempre terminaba por colarse en el tema. Y si fuese sólo en la cabeza no habría tanto problema pero estaba afectándole también a otras partes del cuerpo, y eso resultaba…incómodo. Suspiró resignado. No servía de nada engañarse, _[i]ese[/i]_ problema llevaba ahí desde hacía mucho más tiempo que un par de días, simplemente se había agudizado. Así que colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y procedió a intentar relajarse lo que quedaba de recreo. Después de todo, quizá no fuera tan mal árbol.

[Cypris]

Alzó el brazo hasta la altura de la barandilla y dejó que sus dedos la acariciasen mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Un piso más abajo, Castiel parecía comentarle algo a Syun, que jugaba a las cartas con Poks y la chica nueva del pelo rojo. Pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse en los juegos de otros, tenía su propia partida que ganar.

Abrió la puerta del laboratorio y se recostó en su quicio, observando a la chica morena que trasteaba con las probetas. Se había encargado de anotar mentalmente las palabras de Katleen "Es justo lo que necesitas: Experta en químicos y en encerrase en sí misma. Va de tímida y no habla con nadie, pero no tengo la menor duda de que está deseando una invitación para unirse a un grupo cualquiera de chicas ruidosas y amables. Además, se aleja de los chicos de una forma bastante reveladora…No creo que te resulte difícil" Un grupo de chicas dicharacheras, bromistas y amables, Cypris tenía acceso a eso, y una invitación a él con el nombre de Renna Wrey escrito. Se fijó mejor en su presa; Pálida, con melena larga y ojos cafés, y unas curvas bastante generosas. Sonrió contenta, si la cosa no iba como planeaba, no tendría problema en intentar algo más físico.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta la mesa donde trabajaba la chica, apoyando los codos sobre la superficie y comprobó con placer que la tarea en la que trabajaba era delicada, mejor para su plan. Clavó sus enormes ojos en el rostro de Renna y esperó pacientemente el par de minutos que le llevó darse cuenta de que tenía compañía.

—Oh, Hola —saludó sorprendida por su cercanía—. Perdona, estaba concentrada ¿Necesitas algo?

—Esos tubos de colores son muy guays. ¿Estás jugando con ellos? —Ppreguntó con su mejor tono de niña inocente—. ¿Son felices?

—Estoy haciendo un experimento para el club de ciencias —respondió alucinada de sus preguntas—. No sé si son felices.

—¿Nunca te lo has preguntado?

—No la verdad —respondió algo incómoda.

—Pero la felicidad es importante —exclamó con tono asombrado y una enorme sonrisa—. Estoy segura de que ellos quieren ser felices.

Dobló sus rodillas, situando su mirada a la altura de los tubos de ensayos y situando su mano por detrás, sonriendo ante en el cambio de color.

—¿Crees que necesitarán estar juntos para ser felices? —inquirió pensativa.

—No lo sé.

—Los humanos si que necesitan estar juntos. Todos quieren tener montones de amigos y ser felices.

—Supongo —estaba incomodísima. No sólo su experimento era delicado y requería de una serie de pasos precisos y muy seguidos, sino que esa chica de ojos y sonrisa enormes había dado en su herida más lacerante—. Es bueno tener amigos, pero creo que yo prefiero tener pocos y buenos que muchos y malos.

—Pero tú siempre estás sola —la miró, con la voz llena de tristeza y los ojos sorprendidos—. ¿No quieres ser feliz?

—Pu…Pues claro que quiero ser feliz pero…

—¿Y por qué no lo eres?¿No has encontrado amigos para ser feliz? —la cortó mientras sonreía internamente al ver como se acercaba su premio.

—Yo…¡Eso no te incumbe! —exclamó molesta y herida.

Intentó que su expresión no reflejase las ganas de llorar que tenía y fingió concentrarse en su experimento. Lo siguiente que oyó la dejó de piedra.

—¿Puedo ser tu amiga?

—¿Qué? —se volvió lentamente, insegura de haber escuchado bien—. ¿Qué dices?

—Me gustaría ser tu amiga —sonrió ladeando la cabeza y desviando graciosamente la mirada para volver a fijarla en sus desorbitados ojos un segundo después —creo que podríamos ser felices. Podrías venir con nosotras, lo pasaríamos bien.

—Eso es muy absurdo.

—¿No quieres? —preguntó cambiando su expresión por una triste y anhelante.

—Cla…!Claro que quiero¡ —Exclamó con intensidad para, a continuación, encogerse sobre sí misma llena de timidez e inseguridad—. Pero no sé…No estoy segura de encajar.

—¿Por qué no? Sabes hacer un montón de cosas geniales.

—¿A sí? Dime una.

—Bueno —susurró pensativa—. ¿Sabes hacer ese experimento con un montón de colores que explota. El de la case del otro día?

—Si.

—Cool —sonrió ante su inminente victoria—. ¿Podrías enseñarme a hacerlo? Podríamos probar si nos llevamos bien. Y así tú verías que podemos ser felices.

Notaba como la idea hacía mella en Renna, estaba demasiado sola, demasiado necesitada de afecto. Notó cuando cedió mentalmente, como se decía a sí misma que no perdía nada por probar y movía afirmativamente la cabeza. Y Cypris saltó encantada, la abrazó alegremente y dedicó el tiempo que quedaba de recreo en aprender a realizar el experimento. Consciente de que la parte más difícil de su plan estaba completada.


	9. 8 Retos

[Lysandre]

—Y, sobre el tema de la redacción que debéis entregarme el Lunes, es el siguiente: [i]_Si yo fuera_[/i] —concluyó la profesora de Literatura, justo antes de que sonase el timbre del recreo y todos sus alumnos empezasen lo que parecía ser una carrera por ver quién era el primero en salir del aula. Lysandre no fue uno de ellos, no tenía nada en contra de las delicias del aire libre, pero estaba demasiado ocupado preguntándose cómo diantres iba a escribir aquella redacción.

_"Si yo fuera"…"Si yo fuera"…¡Si yo fuera capaz de recordar cómo acceder a mi parte creativa, no me encontraría en este embrollo!_ Exclamó mentalmente furioso. Llevaba más de dos semanas sin escribir nada, ni una palabra que mereciese la pena. Al parecer, alguien había cambiado la cerradura de la habitación mental donde guardaba la inspiración. Y no se le había ocurrido pensar que hubiese sido una buena idea comentárselo. Era un problema serio, pensó mientras recorría meditabundo los pasillos, porque sin palabras no podía expresarse y él lo necesitaba aún más que el aire. Notaba como el pecho se le llenaba de una bola de pelo y polvo que crecía cada día más y más. La fotografía le proporcionaba algún alivio, pero no era lo mismo, detrás de una cámara descubría el mundo, pero seguía necesitando las palabras para contarlo. Y sin palabras se ahogaba, le escocían los ojos y las sensaciones, el mundo se volvía monocromo y le costaba cada vez más fijar la vista en nada que no fuera el objetivo de su réflex.

Caminaba distraído por el patio, cuando un movimiento brusco agitó uno de los árboles cercanos, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Sería el viento, o la fatiga de las clases, o la falta de inspiración pero, cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el árbol, encontró que la primera rama estaba ocupada por un elfo. Un elfo de ojos negros y larga cabellera rubia ondeante que le miraba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, los labios entreabiertos y una mirada de curiosidad que rozaba el límite de la buena educación. La imagen, que parecía sacada de un libro de hadas y duendes, fue normalizando conforme Lysandre se acercaba a ella y resultó no ser otra que Cypris Areusa. No tenía demasiada relación con ella, bueno, no tenía demasiada relación con nadie aparte de Castiel, Katleen y el resto de miembros del club de escritura, pero habían elegido diferentes asignaturas por lo que no coincidían en ninguna clase. De ella se decía que estaba loca, que era dulce, que era el diablo. Lo único en lo que estaban de acuerdo todas las versiones era en que tenía mucho dinero y mucha agilidad para subirse a los árboles. Según Katleen, Cypris era "Mucho más". Según Castiel, era "Como un jodido angelito metido de LSD". Personalmente no le importaba, fuera ángel, demonio o alcachofa, era la cosa más real que había visto en los últimos días. El resto del mundo estaba borroso mientras ella permanecía nítida en su mirada. Inconscientemente, aún sometido por la impresión de su reciente descubrimiento, fue acercándose lentamente hasta quedar casi debajo de la rama donde ella balanceaba grácilmente los pies mientras le miraba con creciente profundidad.

—¿Eres un príncipe? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad e iniciando una sonrisa tras la que parecía esconderse un chiste privado—. ¿Has venido a rescatarme?

—No —respondió sin sorprenderse—. No, no soy un príncipe. Soy fotógrafo, y escritor, y también un alumno normal.

—No te creo —dijo con una enorme sonrisa—. No eres un chico normal.

—¿No tengo ninguna posibilidad?

—No —negó con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Eres Lysandre Ainsworth. Dicen que vienes de otra época, que sólo comes flores y relojes de bolsillo, y que un gato se comió tu alma y que por eso tienes los ojos de diferente color.

—Esa es una interesante teoría, sin duda. Pero la cuestión es ¿Cuánto de eso es verdad?¿Cuanto mentira?¿Cuanto crees tú que es cierto?

—No creo hayas viajado en el tiempo. Eso sería muy cool. Si yo pudiera viajar por el tiempo, estaría todo el día dando vueltas —divagó mientras sus labios sonreían mostrando y ocultando los dientes alternativamente—. Y no creo que los relojes sean muy comestibles, aunque las vacas se comen las flores…No eres medio vaca ¿No?

—No. No tengo constancia en el árbol familiar, al menos —contestó tratando a duras penas de mitigar la creciente risa.

Palabras. Millones de palabras, de colores, de sonidos. Era como salir del agua después de haber permanecido bajo ella hasta rozar la asfixia. Y ahora ahogaba, porque era tan fuerte la impresión que no terminaba de encontrar el límite entre la realidad y todo lo que su mente estaba creando a vertiginosas velocidad. _¿Así que esto es encontrar una musa? _Se preguntó todavía tambaleante. Pero no, no podía seguir ahí, todavía estaba demasiado lejos de ella. Porque, por mucho que el resto del mundo no se diese cuenta, para él resultaba obvio que Cypris usaba una falsa alegría y positividad constantes para ocultar sus problemas y una burbuja ultra resistente para aislarse de la realidad. Y Lysandre era consciente de ello, [_dolorosamen_te consciente, porque era la misma marca de burbuja que encargaba él.

—¿No te sientes sola en ese árbol? —preguntó con gentileza. Decidido a acortar la distancia con esa chica detrás de cuyas luces veía tantas sombras.

—A veces sube Katleen —contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Por qué sólo a veces?

—No siempre lo consigue. Es difícil subir a mi árbol —le advirtió con la boca seria y los ojos ligeramente entornados.

—¿Me dejas intentarlo? —pidió tras reflexionar un momento.

—Es un árbol complicado —desestimó desviando la mirada.

—Tranquila. Puedo asegurarte que soy todo un experto en árboles complicados —sonrió al comprender lo que había en realidad tras esa charla intrascendente.

Apoyó suavemente una mano contra la corteza, como si fuera a acariciarlo para advertirle de sus buenas intenciones, miró hacia arriba y aseguró con tono tranquilizador.

—Por favor, no te preocupes. No tengo intención de hacerle daño a tu árbol. Sólo quiero conocerlo mejor. ¿Me lo permites?

Notaba los ojos oscuros de ella clavados en su alma, escrutándole. Cypris tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión y en su mirada se adivinada que percibía el peligro rodeándola por todas partes, acariciándola. La vio dudar, y pelear consigo misma, y finalmente sonreír, retándole a que lo lograse.

—Wow. Lo has conseguido —dijo algo sorprendida cuando vio que Lysandre trepaba con facilidad y se sentaba a su lado sin perder su porte caballeroso ni estropearse la ropa—. Pensé que te caerías. Pensé que los príncipes no sabían subir a los árboles.

—Bueno, entonces debe ser porque no soy un príncipe.

—No —dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa—. Eres un fotógrafo. Y un escritor. ¿Sobre qué escribes?

—Sobre el mundo, sobre cómo se mueve y cómo eso me hace sentir. Sobre los pájaros, las nubes, sobre la gente y los dioses, los falsos y los verdaderos. Sobre los sentimientos, los azucarillos y los calcetines, sobre el amor, el sexo, las libélulas y los bebés chillones. Escribo sobre todo eso que hace que la vida tenga sentido, sobre lo que no es gris ni difuso. Aunque también escribo sobre lo gris y lo difuso —rectificó—. a veces me pongo demasiado críptico.

—No. Me gusta. Creo…Creo que yo también hago lo mismo—añadió pensativa.

—¿También escribes?

—No. Pero también destripo el mundo.

—Y… ¿Con qué técnica? —preguntó tan interesado como sorprendido.

—Con personas, naturalmente. Observándolas, guiándolas, es fácil hacer que vayan por un lado u otro. Aunque es muy curioso cuando las dejas sueltas. Las personas son muy tontas, y muy crueles —musitó inclinando pesarosamente la cabeza. Un par de minutos después, declaró—. Prefiero las nubes.

—Eso es un poco duro ¿No crees? —comentó con amabilidad mientras se preguntaba qué tipo de heridas debían de haberle infligido para sentir de esa manera tan lacerante—. Yo soy una persona e intento no ser cruel.

—Puede que no quieras, puede que lo intentes pero, al final, terminarás por hacer daño a alguien —dijo mientras su sonrisa se llenaba de una ironía y una crueldad que hicieron encogerse al corazón de Lysandre.

—¿Es eso lo que temes? —preguntó con los dedos escociéndole por el vació. Quería abrazarla, protegerla. Decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que nadie iba a volver a herirla—. ¿Por eso huyes de las personas, porque temes que te hagan daño?

—Yo no huyo. Yo…

Intentó desesperadamente justificarse, pero Lysandre la detuvo colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y clavando con seriedad sus ojos en aquella mirada llena de horror y sorpresa.

—Yo no quiero hacerte daño. Quiero comprenderte, quiero pasear, y subirme a los árboles, beber, y gritar, y saltar y contar estrellas hasta quedarnos dormidos. Quiero entenderte, porque sé que todas esas sonrisas son falsas y yo quiero una verdadera, quiero ser yo quien te la provoque. Quiero estar contigo.

—Eso no…

—Has visto suficientes mentiras para saber si trato de engañarte. Así que mírame y atrévete a decirme que estoy mintiendo.

Los ojos grises de Cypris se clavaron en los de Lysandre, y a este se le encogió el estómago de miedo. Porque nunca había sentido nada como esta necesidad de proteger a la chica que tenía delante. Sentía que se estaba mirando en un espejo, que ella reflejaba sus miedos y sus necesidades más ocultas y notaba lo perdida que estaba en aquella vorágine de emociones que no terminaba de entender y que amenazaba con romperla en pedazos. Igual que a él.

—No —habló mientras terminaba de decidirse y su sonrisa fue ensanchándose conforme hablaba—. No tú no eres cruel. Tú eres Lysandre Ainsworth. Eres fotógrafo, y escritor, y no eres un alumno normal. Pero eres una nube. Mi nube.

Y Lysandre sintió un alivio como nunca antes. Y la abrazó, ignorando deliberadamente la resistencia de ella hasta vencerla.

[Poks]

Katleen le había dado la genial idea cuando la llamó la tarde anterior. Y Syun le había dado ya dos collejas para que se decidiera a ponerla en marcha. No era tan difícil ¿Verdad? sólo acercarse a ese dios de ébano, tratar de no tartamudear, de no sonrojarse, mantener el equilibrio, la voz desinteresada, la baba dentro de la boca. _¿Jugamos un partido el Sábado? _Venga, que eran cinco palabras y ni siquiera demasiado largas, no podía ser tan difícil…Y, sin embargo, seguía clavada en la puerta del gimnasio sin terminar de decidirse a entrar.

Dentro, los mismos jugadores del día anterior, se disputaban la revancha y Poks estaba tan ocupada mirando como se movían los músculos de Dajan, que no vio como a este se le escapaba el pase de Castiel y el balón volaba directo hacia su cabeza. El impacto fue terrible, incrementado por el golpe contra la pared que le provocó el rebote. En cuestión de segundos, se vio rodeada de todos los chicos que la acosaban a preguntas en una amalgama de voces que no terminaba de reconocer

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Menuda ostia!

—Oye pelirroja, no te vayas a morir aquí ¡Eh! —eso tan borde debía de ser Castiel.

—Perdona. De verdad que lo siento. Se me ha ido la olla y no la he cogido —Oh. el dios de ébano tenía voz de rapero del Bronx…O de rapero del Bronx de los que salían en las películas.

—Tíos que la estamos agobiando. Espera, que dice algo

—¿Poks?

—Po…Ponis. Hay ponis por todas partes. Jijiji. Dan vueltas y vueltas y vueltas —rió mientras trataba de fijar la vista sin lograrlo.

—Esto es de imbéciles. Me la llevo a la enfermería, no sea que le pase algo —oyó que decía el maromo de chocolate mientras la levantaba en volandas. Momento que aprovechó para apoyarse aún más en su pecho y fingirse dolorida, cosa que no le costó demasiado.

El arquitecto que hizo el edificio, había tenido la previsión de colocar la enfermería cerca de la zona deportiva y con ello se ganó la aprobación de la mayor parte de heridos y las maldiciones furiosas de Poks. El paseo fue breve, Dajan iba rápido aunque cuidando de no dar demasiados bandazos a la, ya de por sí mareada, cabeza de la chica. La dejó suavemente en una camilla mientras procedía a explicarle la situación a la enfermera, quién le quitó hierro al asunto tras examinarla y le dio una bolsa de hielo.

—Lo siento mucho. Perdona —volvió a disculparse con expresión afligida.

—¿Tú no eras un as del baloncesto o algo así? —preguntó, todavía confusa por la situación y el dolor en su cabeza.

—Si, bueno —contestó con orgullo mal disimulado—. Soy bastante bueno.

—Y ¿Qué tipo de as del baloncesto eres, que no puedes ni coger una pelota un poco desviada? —protestó agitando la bolsa de hielo en dirección al chico—.

Vas a tener que currarte el perdón.

—Esto…Claro nena. ¿Te vale con unas flores? —respondió desinteresado, comenzando a creer que sería otra de las chicas superficiales que tanto abundaban en este instituto.

—Nada, nada —negó repetidamente con la cabeza, logrado que un dolor lacerante la cruzase de nuevo—. Te reto a un duelo.

—Ah ¿Si? —comentó mientras enarcaba una ceja divertido y cambiaba su impresión anterior—. ¿Duelo de tiros libres? O quizá prefieres un mini partido a 10 puntos.

—Mini partido ¿Estás libre el Sábado? —dijo con tal decisión que Dajan prorrumpió en carcajadas hasta tener que doblarse de la risa. Al segundo minutos de risa constante, Poks empezó a sentirse incómoda— .¿Sabes? Reírte en mi cara no es la mejor manera de hacer las paces.

—No, perdona, pero es que…Ninguna chica me había pedido una cita de esa forma.

—!Hey! —protestó poniéndose totalmente roja—. Qu…¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy pidiéndote una cita?

—¿Acaso no es así? —preguntó calvando su mirada divertida en ella.

-N..No ¡Para nada!

-Vale, vale. Tú ganas: No es una cita —concedió levantando los brazos a la altura de la cabeza en señal de derrota—. El Sábado en la cancha de detrás del invernadero. A las cinco.

-Allí estaré.

Y salió con pose digna de la enfermería, mientras se forzaba a aguantar un segundo más sin desmayarse por la cercanía de él. Cuando hubo subido al primer piso se recostó contra la pared para respirar aliviada y, acto seguido, empezó una serie de saltos y brincos de euforia que terminaron en un sprint a lo largo del pasillo para buscar a las chicas y contarles la noticia.

[Katleen]

Cuando la puerta se abrió, lo primero que se asomó a su mirada fueron los restos de un plato de cintas con nata y bacon que Castiel devoraba con fruición. Entró al tiempo que pinzaba una de las tiras de carne y se la llevaba a la boca mientras saludaba con la cabeza a Demonio y dejaba la cartera junto a la mesa.

—Espero que hayas atendido cuando mandaban los deberes de Psicología —comentó desenfadadamente sacando el material y sentándose con elegancia mientras usaba su voz más estricta—. Por suerte, coincidimos en Literatura y Arte, pero espero que no me hagas tirar de mis contactos para averiguar tus tareas.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que los tengo —respondió arisco con orgullo en la mirada.

—Muy bien —concedió ella con ironía, inclinada la cabeza y sonriéndole como le haría a un niño pequeño—. Entonces, a ello.

Media hora después, Katleen empezó a poner su plan en marcha. Era obvio que Havoc no tenía ninguna dificultad con las asignaturas, pero aquella misma mañana le había dado una mala contestación a la profesora Harker de literatura y le había costado Dios y ayuda conseguir que no hiciera pellas de Psicología. El problema básico de Castiel era su autocontrol, que era una mierda. Así que iban a tener que trabajar en ello. Duro.

—Basta de esto. Después de la clase de ayer he pensado que necesitas trabajar su autodominio. Así que por favor, ponte de pie, con las piernas ligeramente separadas, la espada recta y el cuello erguido. Postura base, nada de forzar el cuerpo —ordenó mientras conectaba su iPhone a la minicadena y dejaba sonar una melodía de relajación zen—. Muy bien. Ahora necesito que cierres los ojos y visualices todo aquello que yo vaya contando.

Guiada por la música empezó a narrar una historia simple de relajación mental en la que Castiel avanzaba en plena naturaleza, relajado, feliz. Consciente de los sonidos del agua y los pájaros, de la hierba bajo sus pies. Katleen notó como el cuerpo del chico se destensaba, como su respiración se relajaba y comenzó a acercarse, siguiendo con la narración con una voz pausada y tranquila.

—Te sientes tranquilo, relajado. Caminas por el camino de musgo. Es Suave…Ante ti se abre un claro que da a un pequeño estanque…Te sientes tan relajado…Hay pájaros de muchos colores, y mariposas pequeñas, que se acercan y te rozan con sus alas —narró mientras depositaba suaves roces con las yemas sobre los hombros desnudos de él—. Te acercas al agua, y te tumbas en el suelo —prosiguió, indicándole que se tumbase y sentándose a su lado—. Hay conejitos, suaves y blancos. Se acercan a ti con cuidado…te rozan los brazos…El costado…las piernas…Se suben encima de tu pecho —describió mientras iba acariciando, cada vez con más superficie de su mano, el cuerpo de Castiel al tiempo que se hacía en la narración. Empezaba a surtir efecto. ya no le notaba relajado, sino tenso, la barbilla le temblaba por el esfuerzo y tenía los dedos rígidos. Aprovechó para dejar caer su melena sobre su pecho y acariciarle con ella, mientras rozaba con su nariz las clavículas y el cuello, subiendo hacia el rostro—. Uno de los conejitos se acerca a tu cara. Notas su respiración, te hace cosquillas en la nariz —describió antes de soplarle ligeramente.

Fue demasiado para Castiel. Abrió los ojos de golpe y, en menos de un segundo, giró bruscamente su cuerpo hacia el de ella, y la aprisionó contra el suelo con sus caderas, sujetando fuertemente con sus manos las delicadas muñecas de Katleen. Se detuvo, a la distancia en que sus alientos empezaban a entremezclarse, notando la respiración agitada de ambos que no hacía más que subrayar la creciente oscuridad de sus pupilas.

—¿Qué?...¿Que mierda crees que haces Nadler? —susurró roncamente.

—Entrenarte ¡Mierda Havoc! Lo estabas haciendo tan bien —exclamó en tono compungido, fingiendo una contrariedad que no sentía. Al menos no tanto como debería—. Creo que vamos a cambiar de táctica. Vístete, voy a llevarte a un sitio.

—¿Ah Si? —ironizó, aunque la leve sorpresa le hizo relajar su agarre al tiempo que se separaba levemente de ella. Momento que Katleen aprovechó para incorporarse y hacerle a un lado—. ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a trabajar en "Otro enfoque"?

—Oh. Créeme Havoc. _No hemos ni empezado _a trabajar —aseguró, tecleando algo en su móvil mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Espera, espera —dijo cogiéndola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia si, sonriendo con placer ante la idea de lo que iba a suceder a continuación—. Todavía no hemos empezado a trabajar mi autocontrol ¿No?

—No. Todavía no—Respondió con mirada inquisitiva, intentado adivinar lo que pensaba hacer él—. ¿Por qué?

—Por esto —susurró antes de abalanzarse sobre su boca.

La tomó de las caderas, llevándola contra la pared, donde procedió a asegurar su postura con una mano en su cuello y la otra sujetando firmemente su cintura mientras deslizaba sus labios por los de ella. Katleen tardó menos de un instante en responder, no era precisamente inmune a los encantos del pelirrojo, y llevaba un par de días con una incómoda sensación en la ingle cada vez que se acercaba al joven. Y el jueguecito de antes la había dejado casi tan deseosa como al propio Castiel, por mucho fuese más hábil a la hora de ocultarlo. Así que enredó sus dedos entre los mechones de él, acortando aún más la distancia y abriendo la boca para permitirle la entrada a una lengua furiosa y ávida que respondió a la suya con embestidas y rodeos. En una lucha que sólo abandonaban para dedicarse a lamer, morder o succionar los labios del otro. Notaba las manos de él perdiéndose por su cuerpo. En su cintura, en su espalda, su cuello, manos animales, tomándola con fuerza, respondiendo a las de ella que se adentraba por su cuello, hombros, su torso, su espalda, su culo… ¡Dios. Qué culo! Ambos perdiéndose en el cuerpo ajeno explorando, arañando, marcándolo como territorio conquistado.

Tras unos minutos o un millón de años, nunca lo sabrían, se separaron. Tomaron aire entrecortadamente sin dejar de rozar sus narices. Katleen abrió los ojos, y encontró la mirada gris oscura de Castiel, que la miraba todavía con las brumas del beso en sus pupilas.

—Joder Nadler —susurró llanamente.


	10. 10 Bailes de riesgo

[Syun]

Un tiro. Por favor, que alguien le pegase un tiro. En la frente a ser posible, para morir bien rápido y no tener que aguantar el parloteo de esas cosas ruidosas que decían ser sus "amigas". Porque estaba claro que no lo eran, no había forma de que un amigo te hiciera pasar por semejante infierno. _Es viernes. ¡Viernes! Los viernes se va de copas, de cañas, la gente se va a la piscina, al cine, al parque, a la maldita calle a ver como se la pegan los niños en los columpios. Deberíamos estar durmiendo para salir de fiesta esta noche ¡No de compras!_ Se desesperó interiormente, tras comprobar impotente como Reyko seguía alegremente a Poks al interior de la tienda número choporropocientos. Suspiró resignada y cruzó una mirada cómplice con Renna antes de entrar en aquel montón de espejos, telas y chicas chillonas que se anunciaba como la tienda más chic de la ciudad. Y no le gustó nada lo que vio al pasar el umbral.

Ámber y sus secuaces habían acorralado a Reyko contra uno de los estantes, que se movía peligrosamente, amenazando con tirar un montón de escarpines de afilados tacones de aguja sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja. No se veía a Poks por ninguna parte, probablemente en plena campaña de monopolización de la incauta dependienta que también estaba ausente. Y no creía poder contar con Renna, las palabras frías estaban bien como arma, pero no servían demasiado contra el escudo peludo que llevaba la rubia en la cabeza. Por otro lado, Reyko parecía una chica capaz de arreglárselas solita, y no estaría de más ver de qué pasta estaba hecha. Así que se cruzó de brazos y tomó una buena posición para oír las chorradas de la pijita.

—¿Sabes? Tienes un pelo súper bonito. Súper rojo. Como carmín —dijo la rubia con tono falsamente amable mientras acortaba la distancia con Reyko y tomaba uno de sus mechones—. Lástima que no te vaya con esa ropa de andrajosa que llevas. Ni con la cara, pareces una muñequita machucada.

—¡Wow! —exclamó al tiempo que sus ojos se desorbitaban por la sorpresa—. Menuda zorra que estás hecha ¿No? —preguntó sonriente, envalentonada por las carcajadas de Syun y las risas mal disimuladas de Renna—. Al menos yo tengo cara propia, y no dos metros de maquillaje ¿Estás segura que bajo toda esa mierda hay piel? Porque si es así..Puag, tiene que estar hecha un asco.

—¡Por dios, qué ordinaria!

Desvió la mirada y alzó una mano en posición de rechazo, como para cuidarse de las palabras de la pelirroja. Antes de sonreír con suficiencia y decir en tono despectivo

—Pero ¿Qué puede esperarse de una rumana como tú? Ya se sabe a qué venís todas las de tu clase, seguro que tu casero te cobra en "favores".

Suficiente. El cuerpo de Reyko empezó a convulsionar levemente y Syun supo que era tiempo de hacer su entrada, por lo que rodeó con su hombro el cuello de la pelirroja y le guió un ojo a Ámber, dejándola fría y callando con ese simple gesto las risitas de su séquito.

—¿Qué tal criaja? Veo que andas molestando a nuestra nueva amiga. Una pena, no creo que a Katleen le haga mucha gracia —comentó con desenfado mientras veía como su rival palidecía y tragaba saliva preocupada.

—¿Y por qué iba a importarle? Ámber es mil veces más fashion que Nadler —chilló con fanatismo Karla saliendo de detrás de la espalda de la rubia

—¡Oh! Si has traído a Pastelete contigo. ¿No estás feliz Pastelete? Creo que es la primera vez que veo a tu adorada Ámber hacerte más caso que a la pared —sonrió satisfecha y con voz fría aunque extremadamente amable—. Aunque supongo que es para que le sujetes el bolso mientras Pin y Pon le piropean el modelito, no creo que le intereses mucho más.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Calla canosa!—Exclamó a la vez que Karla.

—¿Canosa yo? Perdona pero esto es natural, no como lo tuyo, bo-ni-ta.

—¡Te voy a destrozar! —chilló abalanzándose sobre Syun, quien, sin esfuerzo aparente, dobló su cuerpo en el momento preciso y enroscó su mano con la cabellera de Ámber.

—¿Qué está pasado aquí?

La dependienta, alertada por los gritos, salió de la trastienda corriendo, seguida de una alarmada Poks que ya calculaba los litros de sangre derramada

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—No se preocupe señorita —contestó Syun con su mejor tono servicial—. Aquí la rubia ha insultado a mi amiga con un comentario muy degradante. Al parecer, nacer en Rumanía es sinónimo de ejercer la prostitución en Inglaterra. Para rematar la jugada, me ha amenazada y ha saltado sobre mí. Comprenderá que he tenido que defenderme —terminó mientras meneaba la cabeza de Ámber.

—Fu…¡Fuera de aquí! —exclamó saturada la joven, para añadir en un tono más moderado—. Lo siento, pero hoy no está mi jefa y no quiero líos. Tú y esta chica vais a tener que marcharos por favor.

—Claro, claro. Ningún problema. No, no chicas. Vosotras continuad, os espero fuera —respondió amablemente—. Vámonos rubita.

Se sentía genial. Una buena bronca con Ámber y su séquito era justo lo que necesitaba. Comprobó que las sombras de la pija la siguieran correteando mientras salía de la tienda, todavía con su melena entre los dedos. La soltó y se apartó rápidamente, a tiempo para esquivar la bofetada de la furiosa Ámber.

—Eso…Eso no va a quedar así. No sé qué ha visto Nadler para salir con una perra como tú, pero voy a encargarme de que sepa cómo eres en realidad

—Ohhhh —entonó sardónica—. ¿Y cómo se supone que soy?

—Eres una bestia. Oscura, fumas y bebes, y vistes ropa rota y vas tirándote a cualquier tío. No sé qué hace una chica tan cool y divina como ella contigo —terminó con desprecio mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse, tratando de mantener unidos los pedazos de su maltratada dignidad.

—Pero qué equivocada estás pijita —susurró con sarna y con cuidado de que no la escuchase. Tampoco hacía falta meter a Katleen en más líos de los que ya se metía ella.

[Castiel]

_Respira. Llevas toda la vida haciéndolo, esto sólo es otra forma. Respira y pon el maldito pie bien, porque como vuelva a caerme y la tipa esta me lo haga repetir, le meto esta mierda de zapatos por el culo. !Y sin vaselina!_ Rugió el yo interior de Castiel al tiempo que daba otro paso por la plataforma intentando recordar cómo había dado el anterior. A él le parecían todos iguales, pero la joven de pelo plateado que le examinaba no estaba por la labor de pensar lo mismo.

Justo cuando había conseguido desatar a la delegada tuvo que sonar un bocinazo que rompió la burbuja. Dos segundos después, la mirada de ella cambió y le sacó de casa, le metió en un Mercedes negro conducido por un tipo que bien podía ser del servicio secreto y terminó de enfriarle con un vodka con lima. Su playboy interior aún se tiraba de los pelos ¿Cómo la había dejado salir por la puerta? ¿Cómo conseguía siempre sortearle? Y más inquietante ¿Cómo conseguía ella pasar de cero a cien en un segundo? Él estaba a mil cuando se subió al coche, y Nadler no parecía más caliente que si llevase dos horas resolviendo ecuaciones. Con ella todo eran pullas, tiras y aflojas y batallitas. Siempre acababa teniendo que contenerse. Y no estaba nada acostumbrado a tener que hacerlo.

¿Y cómo se había dejado convencer para esto? Ah, si. Porque había firmado un estúpido contrato en el que prometía hacer todo lo que le Nadler dijera para conseguir pasar de curso. Así que ahí estaba él. Vestido de esmoquin, con la espalda más recta que una plancha de acero y los zapatos más estrechos que nadie habría pensado ponerse. Suspiró, frustrado. Rosalya siempre le había caído bien, era un tía legal, diferente de todas esas idiotas que sólo tenían flores y corazones en la cabeza. Sabía lo que quería e iba a por ello, no le importaba la opinión de los demás sobre ella y a Castiel le constaba que tenía carácter, porque para estar con Leight…Si, Rosalya le había caído bien…Hasta que se enteró de que iba a darle clases de buenos modales. Al parecer, una de las tías de la delegada, cansada de lo bruscos que eran los hombres, había montado una "Escuela de Caballeros". Uno de los negocios más florecientes de Nadler Enterprises Inc y al que Rosalya no había tardado en acudir para solicitar empleo. Y Castiel estaba seguro de que su relación con Katleen era más que puramente empresarial, había demasiada complicidad entre ellas y, ahora que lo pensaba, era posible que las hubiera visto juntas en el instituto más de una vez

Y, después de casi tres horas de entrenamiento, empezaba a entender porque las dos habían asegurado que la mejor manera de mejorar su auto control. Espalda recta, hombros hacia atrás, mirada decisiva, no se camina con las piernas abiertas. Cuidado al sentarse, no se arrugase el traje, la corbata que tenía siete tipos de nudos y cada uno decía una cosa. La voz clara, fuerte pero no autoritaria. Se da la mano si se es de rango superior, si no, se espera a que te la tiendan. Y no quería ni pensar en los modales de mesa, que era un infierno aparte.

—¿Y toda esta basura para estar en la "Alta Sociedad"? Si algún día soy rico, me hago ermitaño —se burló jocosamente mientras dedicaba miradas altivas a Rosalya.

—No tendrías otra opción macarrilla. He visto morsas con más estilo que tú al andar —respondió con diversión la joven.

—Perdona. Es un poco jodido andar recto con esta cosas —se picó señalando la chaqueta—. Es lo que tiene no ser rico.

—Tienes un amigo muy cascarrabias Katleen —tió la joven fingiendo que no le conocía y dirigiéndose a la figura que tomaba té relajadamente recostada sobre un sillón de diseño decimonónico.

—Ya te lo dije, es un caso…especial —tomó un sorbo de té—. Perdona de nuevo por las molestias.

—No te preocupes. Sabes que me gustan los retos.

—¡Argg! Oye Princesa —bramó cerrándo los puños.

Se acercó a zancadas al sillón de Katleen y puso las manos sobre el brazo al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos grises en los oscuros de ella, que no hizo ademán de notar el acoso

—¿Te importaría decirme cuando acaba este infierno? Ya he cumplido con mis horas para media semana. Además tengo que currar. No a todos nos viene dado de base. ¿Pero tú qué sabrás? Sólo eres la niñita de papá. Pides y se te concede cualquier tontería ¿Cierto?

—Rosa ¿Te importaría darnos unos minutos? —Katleen dejó su taza sobre el plato y este sobre la mesa, antes de dirigirse con mirada serena pero firme a su amiga.

—Si, claro —respondió ya dirigiéndose a la puerta, por donde apareció un segundo después de traspasarla para añadir—. Oye si necesitas gomas, hay en esa caja de música de la repi…

—¡Rosalya!

Castiel observó la cabellera plateada desaparecer tras la puerta, se volvió hacia la delegada, dispuesto a ganar la partida, y fracasando estrepitosamente al instante Ahí estaba de nuevo; La mirada roja de Katleen. La que le encogía el pecho y le hablaba de todo lo que se escondía tras la máscara de Miss Perfección. De una mujer joven que sabía lo que quería y cuya forma de conseguirlo era siempre eficaz y violenta. De la rabia, la adrenalina, el sexo, la pasión, el rojo, el miedo. De vestidos y zapatos asquerosamente caros que escondían medias de rejilla rasgadas y camisetas cortadas a tijera, perfumes de cientos de libras que se mezclaban con el olor de la gasolina quemada, sonrisas amables y ojos despectivos. De alguien que usaba el mismo humor lacerante y defensivo que él mantenía constantemente activado. De alguien a quien, descubrió con sorpresa, quería conocer, adentrarse en todas esas sombras y salir vivo de ellas, y reclamar su premio, fuera el que fuera. Le hablaba de una Katleen que podía herirle…Y que esa herida no cerrara nunca.

—Primero —comenzó con una voz acera que enfriaba por momentos—. Ya he hablado con Mishel para cubrir tu baja y no ha tenido problema en ello. Segundo, pon un poco de tu parte, que todo este trabajo es por _tú_ graduación. Mi plan favorito de los viernes no es dar clases de modales a un macarra tocacojones. Pero, sobre todo: Me da igual que me vaciles, que te metas conmigo, con mi dinero o mi forma de gastarlo. Pero —dijo incorporándose, con la mirada fija en la de Castiel, todo el cuerpo tenso y la voz tan fría y calmada que al pelirrojo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Mi relación con mi padre es algo que ni te importa ni tienes opción de comentar. No tienes ni puta idea. No sabes nada. Y si vuelves a decir una sola palabra sobre ello, te prometo que joderé tu vida de tal manera que hasta una mota de polvo te hará llorar de miedo.

_Jo-der. _¿Desde cuando alguien podía acojonar tanto?¿Desde cuando él podía acojonarse tanto? Se arrepintió al momento. Mierda. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo que era una relación cabrona con sus padres, y estaba claro que era el punto jodido de ella. Y eso sólo aumentó sus ganas de saber qué había detrás de todo eso.

—Joder. Está bien. Lo siento —exclamó levantando defensivamente las manos mientras se giraba y llevaba las manos a su nuca—. Me he metido donde no me llaman. Pero es que es una mierda intentarlo una y otra y otra vez y ¡Siempre hay algún fallo en la postura, en el paso, en como cojones he cogido el cuchillo! ¿Cómo mierdas se supone que esto ayuda a que me controle?

Permaneció quieto, silencioso. Esperando tenso la respuesta de ella, y no fue hasta que una sonrisa divertida asomó a los labios de Katleen, que su genio interior brincó victorioso.

—Tampoco eres tan horrible. A todos nos cuesta la primera vez, porque necesitas coordinación y estar muy concentrado. Pero esperaba que te ayudase con tu problema.

—Pues no está yendo muy bien —protestó con un mohín infantil.

—Eso es porque te dedicas a protestar y montar broncas a la mínima que algo te sale mal. Si te concentrases más en las lecciones en vez de en follarme con los ojos, iría mucho mejor —respondió con tono sardónico dedicándole su mejor sonrisa de "Te he pillado nene"

—No esperarías que me quedase tranquilito sin hacer nada —enarcó una ceja divertido—. No después de besarme de esa forma.

—Y, sin embargo—Esbozó una sonrisa mezcla de suficiencia y aprobación—Has tardado dos horas y cuarenta y nueve minutos en explotar. Las clases de modales sí funcionan.

—Y…—divagó buscando algo para terminar de romper la tensión—. ¿Cuál es tu plan de los viernes?

—La caza mayor —contestó jugueteando con una pastita entre sus largos dedos.

—¿Cazas? —abrió los ojos sorprendido—. ¿Con escopetas y todo eso?

—No es ese tipo de caza —respondió con una sonrisa divertida—. Esta se practica en bares y suele acabar con el trofeo en una cama.

Castiel estalló en carcajadas, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que Naughty Nadler fuera la cara real. Pero eso no significaba que no le gustase.

—Vaya. Eres una caja de sorpresas Princesa. Aunque después de lo de esta tarde creo que esperaré cualquier cosa de ti. No sabía que pudieras hacer eso con la lengua.

—Bueno, tengo que reconocer que tú tampoco has estado mal —dijo con falso orgullo.

—Oh, no has visto nada. Te sorprendería saber lo que soy capaz de hacer con la boca.

Insinuó seductor mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos y la tomaba de la cintura. Fijando sus miradas, y conteniendo el aliento al notar como ella respondía de forma igualmente provocativa, deslizando sus manos lentamente a por sus brazos, sus hombros, bajando hasta su pecho.

—¿Si? Y, las manos ¿También eres hábil con ellas?

—Mjummm—Murmuró, ya perdido en acariciar su cuello con su nariz, notando como ella se aprisionaba de su mano derecha con la suya e intuyendo lo que pretendía. Mordisqueó suavemente la fina piel, arrancándole un estremecimiento y un suspiro.

—¿Eres tan bueno con todo el cuerpo?

_Ohhhh. Ya sé por dónde vas Nadler. Pero esta vez no. Esta vez te toca a ti quedar como idiota_

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

—Si

—Trato hecho ¿Algún lugar en particular por el que prefieres que empiece? —sonrió ante la inminente victoria de su plan.

—El cuello está bien —la oyó susurrar, tratando de no dejarse ir.

—Está bien. Pero eso tendrá que esperar —rompió la burbuja y colocó su otra mano sobre la cadera de ella—. Ahora toca baile.

La tensión le estaba matando pero ver la cara de ella mereció la vena. Vaya si la mereció. Katleen entrecerró los ojos, disgustada por no haber ganado la partida, e hizo una mueca de la que Castiel la creía tan incapaz que lo tomó por un error de su vista. No tardó mucho más un segundo en volver a su mirada juguetona y desafiante. Dio una orden, alta y seca, y Rosalya apareció por la puerta, detrás de la cual había estado claramente escuchando.

—Rosalya, aquí nuestro pelirrojo quiere bailar —sonrió vengativa—. Cree que está preparado para ello.

—Oh —los ojos de la joven se iluminaron con una idea tras ellos, una idea que Castiel estaba seguro que no querer oír—. ¿Qué te parece un baile latino? Una salsa, o quizá un tango.

—Con un tango me destroza los pies, pero puede que una salsa le ponga en sitio —coincidió.

Rosalya rió, satisfecha por el espectáculo, y se acercó al equipo de música, donde puso una pieza básica de salsa para, a continuación, tomar su puesto como hombre de la pareja y formar la postura con Katleen, relegándole a un segundo plano.

—Fíjate bien Castiel, yo haré las veces de hombre —aseveró—. No pierdas de vista cada paso porque sólo lo repetiré una vez. Después te toca mostrarnos como ese eso de que eres hábil con todo tu cuerpo.

Empezaron a bailar, sensual y desenfadadamente, con mucha soltura. Y Castiel tragó saliva. Porque había entrado de cabeza en el infierno, y el culpable era él solito.


	11. 11 A veces viene bien desfasar un poco

[Reyko]

—Que alguien me explique como demonios hemos acabado, cinco tías que no soportan las compras, perdiendo la tarde del Viernes en tiendas —pidió tras dedicarle un largo trago a su batido y una mirada aún más larga a las allí presentes.

Esperar la comida en aquel restaurante de estilo cincuentero era siempre esperar un rato largo y no era especialmente barato, pero las hamburguesas y, sobretodo, los batidos de los postres, hacían que mereciese la pena pasarse por allí de cuando en cuando. Así que ese había sido su destino claro desde que coincidieran en que varias estaban hambrientas, Cypris y Misaki habían llegado, desde direcciones opuestas, en el momento en el que Syun se despedía de Ámber y la rubia se había empeñado en entrar en el centro comercial para hacer chorradas, burlas y toquetearlo todo, finalizando con una visita a los toboganes infantiles de la tercera planta. Todo muy entretenido, y aún más agotador. Y en ese momento, cómodamente sentadas en aquella mesa de colores pastel, con el estómago lleno y los pies doloridos, habían empezado a increparse las unas a las otras la ocurrencia de semejante plan. Renna se encogió de hombros, todavía insegura de su presencia en ese grupo, y Syun levantó las manos en actitud defensiva.

—A mí no me mires. Me lo contó Pokstia.

—¡Hey¡ —exclamó haciéndose la ofendida y recalcando las palabras—. Yo o-d-i-o las compras.

—Pues bien que has arrasado con la chica de la tienda de antes.

—¡Sólo quería preguntarle por el baño¡…¡ Y a mi me lo dijo Mishi!

—Bueno, yo creí que sería divertido —comentó alegremente agitando su puñito—. Pero la verdad es que la idea me la dio Cypris.

Y ahí estaban, cinco caras vueltas hacia aquella chica de enorme sonrisa y penetrante mirada a la que Reyko todavía no terminaba de encajar dentro de sus categorías mentales ¿Estaba loca? ¿O sólo era demasiado lista? Con un encogimiento de hombros mental, decidió que no le importaba, era simpática, y atrevida, no prejuzgaba a la gente y la había aceptado bien. Ese era otro punto, se sentía sorprendentemente cómoda en ese grupo. Normalmente podía pasárselo bien con la gente, y tenerles cariño, y todo ese rollo, pero eran pocos los que podía llamar "Amigos". Y, sin embargo, apenas había empezado a conocer a estas chicas y ya le habían calado más hondo que muchas personas, y eso era raro. Muy raro. Pero ahora tenía asuntos más urgentes en los que pensar, porque esa chica de aspecto dulce y angelical las había manipulado a todas sin mover un solo dedo.

La interpelada removió con parsimonia su batido de vainilla, nata y caramelo sirviéndose de la pajita rosa usual. Dibujó su mejor sonrisa, la más inocente y despreocupada, y clavó sus ojos grises en las expectantes chicas

—Hemos jugado un montón, nos hemos reído de esas viejas que intentaban ponerse aquellos gorros tan feos, has pegado a Ámber y Poks ya sabe como hacerle caídas de ojos a Dajan después de la media hora que se ha tirado Reyko demostrándoselo… ¿No ha sido genial?

—¿Genial? —parpadeó Syun con cara de incredulidad mientras Reyko y Mishi contenían la risa por lo absurdo de la situación—. Genial sería una mega fiesta llena de maromos. ¡No destrozarme los pies!

—¿Quieres ir a una megafiesta con maromos?

—¡Si!

—¿Vosotras también? —preguntó, encontrando las miradas afirmativas de Reyko y Poks y las no tan convencidas de Renna y Mishi que parecían seguras de no ir a disfrutar lo que fuera que se avecinaba—De acuerdo

Se levantó, extrajo de su cartera tres billetes nuevos de cincuenta libras cada uno y los dejó en la bandejita de la cuenta antes de tomar su bolso y dirigirse a la puerta.

—Esto…Cypris ¿Estás pagando la cuenta? —preguntó una boquiabierta Reyko.

—Eso parece —contestó secamente.

—Pero…No hace falta.

—Y has dejado como cuarenta libras de propia —anotó Renna.

—Si.

—Cuarenta libr…

—¡Ya basta! —se giró molesta para perforarlas con la mirada—. Mis padres son ricos, Soy asquerosamente rica. Puedo tirar el dinero, romperlo, quemarlo, o invertirlo en peluquerías de gatitos tuertos, pero hoy he preferido invitaros a cuatro míseras hamburguesas y unos ridículos batidos. Ahora cerrar la boca y vámonos.

Se miraron entre ellas, Syun estaba algo más acostumbrada a ver a Katleen manejar el dinero y, tanto Mishi como Poks habían presenciado alguna escena similar, pero las nuevas incorporaciones al grupo seguían en estado shock por la forma tan despreocupada de gastar semejante cantidad, especialmente por el bailecito tan ridículo que hacía la rubia en esos instantes. Lo aceptaron simultáneamente con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa breve, tras lo cual se apresuraron a seguirla.

—¡Oye rubita!lLa llamó Syun calle arriba—. A todo esto ¿A dónde vamos?

—Oh —susurró volviéndose hacia ellas y poniendo una enorme sonrisa llena de dientes y carmín—. ¿No queríais ir a una fiesta con maromos?

[Renna]

Incómoda. Si había una palabra que describiese cómo se sentía en ese momento, esa era "Incómoda". Todo había sido perfecto, genial. Hasta que Cypris las llevó hasta ese edificio. Fiesta en la residencia de estudiantes, y ni siquiera necesitaban pasarse un rato intentando que algún contacto de Cypris, totalmente borracho, se fijase en que sonaba su teléfono y bajase a abrir, porque Reyko no tenía idea de la fiesta pero sí llaves. Dentro, estaba el caos. Todas las plantas estaban llenas de gente entrando y salido de las habitaciones, alcohol, vasos, botellas, ropas, gente buscando a gente, gente buscando ropa, gente buscando bebida. Y música, Drum´n´Bass, y electrónica, y rock en algunas habitaciones. Chillidos, risas, carreras, susurros, bailes, y algunos gemidos bastantes sospechosos que salían de puertas no del todo cerradas por las prisas. Despegó su zapatilla del suelo pegajoso e intentó respirar profundamente una vez más. Toda esa gente liándose y desfasando, perdiendo el control, les despreciaba, por ser tan insolentes, tan despreocupados y poco decentes. No quería estar allí. No pertenecía allí. Y, sin embargo, una parte escondida en lo más profundo de su ser, _quería_ ser parte de aquello, ser una más de esas bocas agitadas y sentir que no estaba sola….Nunca más.

En el estéreo, Rihanna cantaba Please don´t stop the music pero Renna no podía pensar en otra cosa que en parar aquella locura e irse a casa. Había aceptado la invitación de Cypris a ir de compras para obligarse a socializar, por fin tenía una oportunidad de hacer amigas y no iba a desperdiciarla. Al llegar a The Corner y oír que la curiosa chica tardaría un rato más en unirse a ellas, no había podido evitar notar una enorme opresión en el pecho al sentirse totalmente fuera de lugar, creyendo que sería una vez más en la que las palabras no acudirían a su boca, los pies le fallarían y se sumasen una tras otra la miradas de incredulidad y desprecio de sus compañeras. Pero no había sido así, Poks y Reyko eran tan alegres, tan llenas de energía, que en pocos minutos la habían acogido totalmente hasta hacerla sentir una más, una chica más que tenía un lugar al que pertenecer. Y, si bien Syun no era demasiado abierta, el compartir expresiones de vergüenza ajena al ver a las pelirrojas hacer el tonto por la calle, le hacían ver que se trataba más de poseer un carácter distante que de una animadversión personal.

No valía la pena estropear aquel día tan perfecto, no estaba preparada para este tipo de fiestas, quizá algún día…Pero no esta noche. No, esta noche había llegado el momento de buscar a las chicas y despedirse, así que inició un largo recorrido por las plantas para ver por dónde se habían metido. La primera fue Syun un par de habitaciones más allá, pero andaba bastante ocupada metiéndole mano y lengua a un tipo de pelo azul, y Renna pensó que interrumpirla no era la mejor de las ideas. La siguiente que encontró fue Cypris, metida en una habitación del segundo piso y hablando con ¡Nathaniel! ¿Qué hacía allí el delegado? Estaban algo apartados del resto de la gente de ese cuarto que jugaban a algo con vasos de chupitos, una moneda y muchas risas. Estaba…Diferente, con unos vaqueros, una camisa negra y un chaleco de punto gris oscuro, elegante pero informal y tenía un cubata en la mano. Renna no cabía en sí de asombro, el delegado y ella no eran amigos, pero ambos compartían un carácter formal y el gusto por la novela negra, podría decirse que se llevaban bien. Y, además, Nathaniel Glass era el único tío que Renna permitía que le tocase. Y ahora le encontraba allí, y en absoluto fuera de lugar sino completamente cómodo.

Se acercó lentamente a ellos, todavía sin terminar de creer que su mente no le engañase y se tratara de otro chico. A medida que avanzaba, puedo pillar retazos de la conversación.

—No es algo de lo que realmente te tengas que preocupar —contestó un Nathaniel que no podía terminar de disimular su incomodidad.

—No —concedió con una enorme sonrisa—. Pero es divertido ver lo mucho que os e—

Tú misma lo has dicho —respondió hosco—. No te interesa.

—Vamos —dijo inclinando la cabeza y acercándose—. No tienes por qué esforzarte tanto.

—Mira… —endureció el tono y la mirada, un segundo antes de ver su compañera de lecturas. Lo que provocó que una sonrisa dulce y aliviada se expandiese por su rostro—. ¡Renna! ¿Qué haces aquí?¡ Qué alegría verte!

—¡Renna! —exclamó encantada Cypris mientras la veía llegar a donde estaban, pasando con dificultad por encima de montones de bebidas y algunas espaldas—. Te he estado buscando, quería presentarte a alguien. ¡Voy a buscarle!

—Oh bueno, entonces, luego —respondió, con la misma cantidad de miedo que de curiosidad por ver a qué se refería la rubia.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el delegado. No, no se había equivocado de chico, pero seguía sorprendiéndole

—Pues venía con Cypris, Syun y las chicas de compras y quisieron venir.

—Y ¿te lo estás pasando bien? No parece muy cómoda —comentó amablemente.

—Bueno, la verdad —no pudo evitar una sonrisa incómoda—. No estoy muy en mi lugar, prefiero los libros y las probetas, ya sabes. ¿Cómo es que estás por aquí?

—Bueno, me encantan los libros, ya lo sabes —repitió en un detalle de complicidad—. Pero de vez en cuando viene bien desfasar un poco ¿No crees?

—Supongo. Aunque tú no pareces muy desfasado. Sigues…Entero —bromeó, consiguiendo la risa cortés de Nathaniel y sentirse un poco mejor.

—Es cierto que no suelo venir a este tipo de fiestas cuando quiero divertirme. Prefiero un pub con los amigos, un sillón y una copa. Ya sabes, discreto —le regaló una sonrisa de anuncio.

—Yo…

—¡Renna! —gritó Cypris desde la puerta, haciéndole señales para que fuese—. Le he encontrado. Vente.

—Será mejor que vaya. A saber qué locura quiere ahora.

—Si —coincidió—. Ha sido estupendo verte. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta y, volviendo la vista atrás, observar como Nathaniel se sentaba junto al círculo de jugadores, tomaba su vaso y se metía de un tiro el chupito de vodka.

Un piso más arriba, Cypris se acercó a un grupito de chicos que bromeaban y golpeó ligeramente la espalda de uno de ellos. Un joven de mirada orgullosa, pelo cobrizo alborotado y ropas militares que le dedicó una sonrisa complacida.

—Renna, este es mi amigo Hyde. Hyde, esta es Renna.

—Hola.

—Hola Renna —sacó su sonrisa lobuna—. Me han dicho que haces cosas muy interesantes con colores.

—Eh, si…Bueno…Hago experimentos de química y los precipitados suelen ser brillantes

Si media hora antes le hubieran dicho que podía sentirse aún más incómoda, no lo habría creído. Pero la radiografía de cuerpo completo que le dedicó aquel tunante la dejó helada.

—Yo también puedo hacerte ver muchos colores.

—¡Si! Hyde puede darte muchos colores. Colores felices —sonrió alegremente Cypris mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

—Y como es eso —preguntó tratando de desviar la atención de él de su cuerpo.

—Con esto nena—dijo sacando de su bolsillo una bolsita de plástico que contenía varias pastillas de formas y tamaños diversos pero todas de intensos colores—. Con esto puedes ver los colores que quieras.

—¿Traficas?—Intentó sonar despreocupada

—No. No, no, no. Esto es sólo para amigos como Cypris —fijó su mirada intensa en ella y se acercó un poco más—. Y como tú, si quieres comprar.

—Y, hablando de compras —interrumpió la rubia, notando la incomodidad de Renna y atrayendo la atención sobre sí misma mientras se acercaba seductoramente a él. Susurrando a un centímetro de su boca—. Te recuerdo que el Miércoles hice pellas sólo para encargarte algo… Espero que lo hayas conseguido.

—Por supuesto nena. Lo tengo en mi chupa ¿Quieres comprobar la calidad?

Por toda respuesta, Cypris tomó las solapas de su chaqueta y lo besó con furia, provocando la mirada incrédula de Renna y varios comentarios y silbidos de admiración por parte de los amigos de Hyde. Al ver que las manos de ambos empezaban a colarse por la ropa del contrario, Renna suspiró compungida y se planteó otro plan de huida. Aunque no tuvo necesidad de usarlo.

—¡Renna!

Al volverse, se encontró cara a cara con Mishi, que tenía la misma expresión de pez fuera del agua que ella y mucha más desesperación en sus ademanes. Sin contar con que llevaba el abrigo puesto y el de la propia Renna en la mano.

—Vámonos de aquí por favor. Me aburro muchísimo y no me gusta nada este tipo de fiestas.

—Bueno, por mí genial pero Cypris…

—Deja a Cypris. No creo que lamente que faltemos —rio señalando con la cabeza a la pareja que se perdía dentro de una de las habitaciones—. Reyko anda en lo mismo, así que busquemos a Poks y vámonos.

—Bien. Vale —asintió agradecida.

Poks fue fácil de encontrar y algo más difícil de convencer. Estaba en el hall de la primera planta, en un círculo de gente totalmente borracha que juguetaba con diferentes versiones de My Little Pony.

—No. ¡No! Yo os digo que Pinky Pie es muuucho mejor que Rainbow Dash —exclamaba la pelirroja arrastrando las palabras, alzando el pony rosa y la voz—. Su pelo es tan suave…

—Poks.

—¡Misssshi! — la saludó gritando alegremente para, a continuación, demandar con tono infantil—. Díselo. Diles que Pinky Pie es mejor

—Es mucho mejor. Ahora vámonos a casa.

—¡No!

—Si. Venga, deja el pony y vámonos. Por favor Poks.

—Dame una buena razón. Sólo una —exigió con mueca de niña pequeña. Misaki miró a Renna en busca de ayuda,

Esta se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para susúrrale algo a la chica. Acto seguido, Poks se puso en pie, tomó su abrigo tras rebuscar a tientas en un enorme montón y se dirigiese con paso marcial, aunque no demasiado firme, a la salida.

— ¿Qué le has dicho? —le preguntó alucinada.

—Que tiene un partido que ganar mañana.

—Wow. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió darle por el lado de la competitividad? Good One.

—Gracias —acusó amablemente el cumplido mientras cerraba tras de sí la puerta de la calle y notaba el frío viento de Enero revolverle el pelo.

—Hoy ha estado bien —comentó Mishi con sonrisa nostálgica—. Me he divertido mucho. Quería…Darte las gracias.

—No hay porqué darlas —respondió sorprendida—. Pareces, esto…Triste —se atrevió a añadir, aunque enseguida reculó al no haber respuesta—. ¡Perdona! No pretendía entrometerme, es sólo que…

—No, no te preocupes. Está bien —sonrió con amargura—. Lo estoy, mis padres me han dicho que debemos mudarnos. Cosas del trabajo de mi padre. Ya sabíamos que era muy posible y, sin embargo…—dejó la frase en el aire, conteniendo las lágrimas. —¡¿Te vas?! —exclamó Poks, que se había acercado sin que se dieran cuenta y las sobresaltó, haciendo que pegasen un bote al mismo tiempo—. No digas eso. No te vallas Mishi.

—Es definitivo. Me da mucha pena irme ahora que Renna y Reyko habían venido. Pero bueno, hablaremos por Skype ¿Verdad?

—Prometido.

—Prometido.

—Y —quiso saber Renna—. ¿A dónde te mudas?

—Bristol. Dentro de lo malo, al menos podré venir de vez en cuando.

Antes de terminar la frase ya se le había quebrado la voz, y rompió a llorar en una tanda de sacudidas y sollozos que ambas amigas trataron de mitigar con un fuerte y cálido abrazo, dejando fuera el frío de la noche. Bastaba con el de dentro.

[Katleen]

Fijó los dedos sobre el tapete, deslizó un par de veces el palo, comprobando la fricción, y tiró. La bola blanca chocó con el 2 listado, que fue a parar directamente al hoyo central derecho. Sonrió mientras se incorporaba, al tiempo que su pareja de juego restregaba su triunfo a Adrien y el Viejo Darry. Se acercó a la barra y, asentándose sobre el taburete, pidió un Jack Daniels mientras encajaba la mirada escrutadora de Alex. Louis lo sirvió con deliberada parsimonia, dejando que la tensión se asentase.

—Hoy te veo especialmente enérgica Katleen —le comentó con tono paternal, antes de soltar la pequeña bomba—. Las clases con ese chico deben de ser muy intensas.

—Lo son —afirmó llevándose una de las patatas de Alex a la boca.

—¿Qué pasa princesa? —inquirió, seguro de no querer escuchar la respuesta—. ¿Qué hacéis en esas clases que te dejan con tantas ganas de marcha?

—Follar. Follar mucho —mintió mientras le dirigía una mirada de divertida complicidad a Louis.

—No creo —rechazó agitando una patata—. Eso te haría estar hecha mierda, no como si te hubieras metido un tiro de coca.

—Te recuerdo que el que se quedaba "Hecho mierda" después de follar eras tú —le picó, provocando que él se acercase a su cuello y empezase a depositar pequeños besos por él.

—Y yo te recuerdo que no me importaría nada quedarme "Hecho mierda" esta noche —susurró sobre su oído.

—¡Y yo os recuerdo que os busquéis un motel! —exclamó una voz divertida.

—Eso eso —aprobó Louis.

Al volverse, se encontraron con una chica rubia de grandes ojos verdes que la miraba desde la espalda de Adrien al que se había subido. Lima era otra de las pocas chicas moteras, era decidida, y algo rebelde. Picaba muchísimo a los tíos y a Katleen le gustaba por su descaro y su poca vergüenza. Inclinó la cabeza y sonrió, sabedora de la respuesta que iba a darle.

—¿Te hace una vuelta?

—Seguro —le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Y tú Jacks?—Preguntó Alex, agitando la copa recién servida

—Tómatela tú. Así tendrás algo que te "Haga mierda" esta noche—le picó consiguiendo el joven sonriera sin ganas y el resto de local estallase en carcajadas.

Cinco minutos después y a ochenta por hora. _Paradise City _en la cabeza. A la velocidad. Sólo a ella. Sólo en ella podía confiar y pertenecer la una a la otra, porque no había otra salida. Ninguna otra forma de romper aquella burbuja que la atrapaba cada día y que la encerraba en un mundo gris, de sonidos difusos y sensaciones vagas. Como bajo el agua, con los miembros flotando y el mundo cerca pero no dentro. Cien kilómetros por hora. Ahí estaba, esa sensación de que por fin se sentía viva, y los colores eran intensos, y los sonidos atronadores. La adrenalina recorría cada fibra de su ser, llenándola de vida.

Ciento treinta, y su mente paró en seco. Porque acababa de notar que no hacía tanto tiempo que sentía esto. Esa misma tarde. Havoc…Oh. Mierda.

Siempre había creído que la adrenalina era la única forma. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo ese idiota? Y estaba segura de que él ni siquiera se daba cuenta del efecto que producía en ella ¿Qué era? ¿Sexo? No, no. Demasiado simple. Le reconocía el atractivo, pero era algo más profundo, algo peligroso. Muy peligroso. Tenía la impresión de que el maldito macarra podía llegarle a dentro, y no en el sentido físico precisamente, aunque eso también fuera un hecho. ¿Por qué respondía sus preguntas? ¿Por qué no se arrepentía de hacerlo? ¿Qué mierdas tenía él que la hacía sentirse tan…Viva? Viva, esa era la palabra. La misma sensación que a ciento treinta por hora. Con un suspiro de hastío, se decidió a abordar por fin la absurda, pero por lo visto necesaria, cuestión ¿Era eso amor? No, no había ese tipo de sentimiento. Cero mariposas en el estómago. No deseaba estar constantemente con él, no le parecía un tipo maravilloso. No, no era amor, eso estaba claro. Y era un alivio.

Sacudió la cabeza, molesta. Justo a tiempo para ver como la maldita moto negra de un par de días atrás volvía a cruzarse en su camino. Si, eso necesitaba, adrenalina una vez más. Ahí estaba de nuevo, aunque ahora a su altura _Así que quieres correr_ pensó con una sonrisa hambrienta. Salió disparada, esquivando las curvas y saltándose los semáforos. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y no tenía que preocuparse más que de la moto que le pisaba los talones. Y otra vez ese tirón en el vientre. Aceleró a ciento cincuenta, un mínimo desliz y la hostia resultaría mortal. Izquierda, derecha, de frente y una raqueta pronunciadísima. Y el tipo seguía a su altura, incluso un metro por delante. Apenas se había dado cuenta y ya estaban junto a la playa, así que pegó un brinco y saltó al paseo marítimo, sin conseguir eludir a su perseguido. Arena, arena y peligro. Y adrenalina. Y el final del paseo. La otra moto aceleró, tomó ventaja e hizo un giro brusco a unos metros por delante de ella. Obligándola a frenar.

—Estás llena de sorpresas —comentó una voz sensual, levemente ahogada por el casco.

—Esa es mi línea —sonrió, clavando su mirada roja en los ojos divertidos las tras la visera contraria.

—¿Te parece que lo dejemos por esta noche? —ladeó la cabeza—. Tengo asuntos que atender.

—¿En este barrio de ricos? Tampoco está en la lista de lugares a los que iría a buscarte.

—Nunca estoy en esa lista. Ni tú en la mía. Pero vives cerca. Pensé en acompañarte a casa —contestó divertido por sus palabras.

—Ohh. Qué bonito. Tú si que sabes como terminar una cita —ironizó mientras le veía bajarse de la moto y acercarse a la suya, poniendo los brazos a ambos lados del manillar. Frente a frente.

—¿Preferirías otro besito de buenas noches?

—No gracias —congeló su mirada ante el recuerdo. Apartó sus manos de un golpe y accionó el acelerador—. Con uno tuve más que de sobra.

Y tomó velocidad, alejándose de ese lugar y ese maldito motorista que no hacía más que meterse en sitios inoportunos….como su cabeza. Pero al menos había logrado salir un buen rato de la burbuja, giró hacia la derecha y se preguntó a sí misma si prefería volver a casa o buscar alguna pieza en cuyo lecho seguir la noche. Con un encogimiento mental de hombros aceleró y resolvió decidirlo en el camino.


End file.
